House Party at Arkham Asylum
by Violet Chesh
Summary: Follows the story of Batman: Arkham Asylum, with one twist. Jonathan's in charge now. Rated for strong language, violence, gore, and some sexual themes. Some Jonathan/Harley and Hatter/OC
1. Intro

_House Party at Arkham Asylum_

_Batman: Arkham Asylum Universe_

_Rating: R/M for sexual themes, violence/gore, and strong language_

**Author's Note: There are 11 OCs in this story.**

**Violet Chesh/The Cheshire Cat, Erinn Chesh/The Queen of Hearts, and Alex Jabber/Jabberwocky belongs to me**

**May Markowitz/Trick Deck belongs to the-dragon-childe on deviantART**

**Angel Hollow belongs to ButterfliesInMeTummy on deviantART**

**Dread is based off of firebird45x on deviantART**

**Isabella Caden/Izzy belongs to playeroftheflute on deviantART**

**ECN, FearMaker, ScareJoy (Joker II), and the mentioned Cheshire Murder Cat belong to HeartlessDark-Wolf on devantART**

**Kiki belongs to cameron-18 on deviantART**

"Alright, you know your posts, now get to them, our guest will be here soon enough" Jonathan demanded, the other inmates ran off except for Harley.

"You sure this is gonna work? Mista J was plannin sumthin different than you Jon, When he gets here-"

"The Joker won't be a problem, my dear, after all it was my idea to make this trap, and the titan, Dr. Young was just a guinea-pig. Now go, your 'puddin' will be here shortly" Jonathan pulled his mask over his crow nose.

"Right-a-rooni, oh by the way your costume is really scary, good job" she smiled then cart-wheeled off.

"Ahh.... Joker how I envy you..." Jonathan let his head hang.

"Sack face!" a woman snapped, Jonathan turned, it was Ivy.

"What the hell do you want? Why aren't you at your post?" Jonathan demanded.

"Bane told me my orders were to go to the Library, when I got there Jervis was sitting there drinking tea, and reading Alice in Wonderland" Ivy said.

"Your point?" Jonathan asked, Ivy noticed the needles on his fingers.

"A new fear toxin container?" she asked.

"Yes, this way I have full control of it, so I can't get sprayed in the face" Jonathan brought his hand up to his face.

"I thought that's what the gas mask was for?" Ivy asked.

"It is, I also have a bag of fear dust, and my regular fear gas, now get to the Botanical Garden, and don't listen to Bane!" Jonathan snapped. Before Ivy could ask another question, he got ready to slap her at any minute ,so she left. Jonathan left the room, staying in the shadows, hiding from the guards. They got out of their cells, that was step 1. Step 2, kill the guards. All of them.


	2. Chapter 1

Jonathan snuck around through the asylum, till he came to a break room. 5 of Arkhams best doctors were in there, the door was open, just enough for him to slip through. Unheard, unseen, he slipped behind a vending machine. The doctors were laughing and saying either stupid or perverted jokes, Harley's jokes, bastards had no creativity to even make up their own jokes. "Ha ha, here's one, just for Harley Quinn. A young ventriloquist is touring the clubs and one night he's doing a show in a small town in Arkansas. With his dummy on his knee, he starts going through his usual dumb blonde jokes when a blonde in the 4th row stands on her chair and starts shouting: "I've heard enough of your stupid blonde jokes. What makes you think you can stereotype women that way? What does the color of a person's hair have to do with her worth as a human being? It's guys like you who keep women like me from being respected at work and in the community and from reaching our full potential as a person. Because you and your kind continue to perpetuate discrimination against not only blondes, but women in general, and all in the name of humor!" The embarrassed ventriloquist begins to apologize, and the blonde yells, "You stay out of this, mister! I'm talking to that little shit on your knee!" All the doctors began laughing. The first un-perverted joke, but it was about Harley. They were calling her a bimbo, nothing new. It was still mean though, it made Jonathan glad he was about to kill them. Luckily so doctors wouldn't disturb the patients the room was sound proof. Jonathan slowly shut the door, the doctors didn't notice. That was until the room filled with smoke and they began seeing their worst fears. Jonathan slipped out of the room, but a guard saw him and pulled out a gun.

"Quick I need!-" the guard was hit in the back of the head by a wooden bat. He fell face first, blood gushing out of the back of his head. Harley smiled holding the bloody bat, she had broke the man's skull.

"What do you want this time Joe?Joe?" a guard asked through the small walkie-talkie. Harley picked it up.

"Some asprin, and a box of donuts" Harley tried sounding like a guy, it didn't work out too well. Luckily the guy didn't have a low strong voice, he had more of a high voice. Harley just barely pulled it off.

"Again? Get it yourself you, lazy pig!" the guard responded. Harley dropped the walkie-talkie.

"Eww... dead guy germs..." she stuck out her tongue as Jonathan placed his fingers on the man's neck looking for a pulse. It was the hand without the needles, his left hand.

"He's still alive..." Jonathan looked up.

"I'll fix that" she smiled, then swung down full strength on the guard's head, Jonathan jumped back, the bat went through the guards head to the floor. Blood splattered all over Harley. She smiled and put the bat on her shoulder.

"Dammit!!! You almost hit me!" Jonathan snapped, looking up to see her holding out her hand. He grabbed it, she pulled him up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" she smiled.

"Hmmm... It's fine, wait what were you doing here anyway?! Your supposed to be in intensive treatment!!" Jonathan ripped off his mask, his face was drenched with sweat from the heat of the mask and the adrenaline.

"I couldn't, too many guards! I already shot four of em' but more kept comin'! I had to run, the ones that saw me are dead, I stuffed their bodies in Eddie's cell" Jonathan noticed all the blood on Harley's nurse outfit It clearly wasn't hers, there wasn't a scratch on her.

"Well c'mon help me clean up this mess you made" Jonathan grabbed the dead man by the arms and began to drag him.

"Can you open the door?" he asked, Harley did. Jonathan had forgotten about the fear toxin, Harley began coughing, "Are you alright?" he turned to see her brutally coughing, "Oh hell...". He pulled her away from the door, she stared at him with a frightened look on her face. She began shaking violently, pushing away from him. "Harley!"

"Get away from me, get away!" she cried, stepping back.

"Harley please, I'm trying to help you" he grabbed a syringe from his pocket containing the antidote, he grabbed her wrist. She punched him, he dropped the antidote. The syringe shattered against the cold cement floor.

"Please get away!" tears ran down her cheeks, she fell backwards "Please just leave me alone!!" she cried.

"What are you doing to her?!" Ivy growled, she ran over to Harley who sat back against the wall trembling "What the hell is wrong with her?!" Ivy glared at him.

"I forgot about the fear toxin, she opened the door! So we could hide the body!" Jonathan searched his pockets for another syringe of the antidote.

"Body?" Ivy didn't even noticed the dead man on the floor, even though she was bare-foot and standing in his blood, "Where's the antidote?" she demanded.

"I dropped it, I had 3 of them but I can't find the other 2!" Jonathan searched his full outfit, he found a vile of the antidote, he ripped off the needle on his thumb. He dumped the fear toxin out and the antidote in. Ivy held Harley still while Jonathan grabbed her wrist and gave her the antidote. Within a few minutes she calmed down.

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked still petrified. Ivy helped her up, she was shivering. Ivy wrapped her arms around her.

"Harl, it's ok, calm down, everything is going to be alright, you just got a wiff of Sackface's fear gas, it wasn't real. C'mon, lets get you out of here, I'm going to take you to the gardens with me ok?" Ivy asked, Harley nodded, wiping away her tears. The two of them left, Jonathan sighed.

"Great Jonathan, you know most guys try to make girls they like dreams come true, you make her worst nightmare come true. STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!" Jonathan hit himself in the head, he put his mask on then dragged the dead man into the room and locked the door from the inside and left.


	3. Chapter 2

"Are you ok Harl?" Ivy asked, Harley was sitting on the cold ground, Ivy brought over to her by a plant vine, the usual, one picked Harley up.

"Yeah..." Harley was still shaking "it's cold in here" Harley was holding herself shivering.

"I can take you to the library if you want, Jervis is there, and it's a lot warmer" Ivy said.

"It's ok, I'm just gonna head back to Intensive treatment, where'd I put my gun?" Harley dropped off the plant.

"Harley I can't let you go back there, not with that idiot!" Ivy got off the plant and walked closer to Harley.

"He's not an idiot, he just forgot about the gas ok?" Harley turned to Ivy, her make-up was partly washed away from crying.

"Yes he is, he could have killed you!" Ivy snapped, one of the plants grabbed Harley's gun "I can't let you go back there, at that risk".

"But he didn't let me die! He helped me, how many times have I messed up putting you in danger? Huh? And you've forgiven me! Why do you hate him so much! First Mr. J now Jon, what is wrong with them huh?!" Harley snapped.

"... Your right, I'm sorry, did Sackface give you a walkie-talkie?" Ivy asked, Harley nodded "Alright, stay in contact with me, your 'puddin' is on his way with the Bat so stay out of sight" Ivy said, Harley nodded, the plants gave her back the gun.

"Thanks Red" Harley hugged Ivy quickly then ran off, Ivy smiled then walked off into another room, she sat on the edge of a fountain, the plants surrounded her.

"A golden afternoon.... Oh Miss Quinzel, Frabjous night for planning a trap for our Dark Knight wouldn't you agree?" Jervis stopped dancing with himself and walked over to Harley.

"Oh hi Jervis, yeah I can't wait to blast Batz" Harley smiled, they were standing in front of the library, Harley looked up at the statue of Armadaus Arkham, the founder of Arkham Asylum.

"Where are you headed?" Jervis asked, Harley turned to him.

"Oh just headed over to intensive treatment, ain't you supposed to be inside the library?" Harley asked.

"Jonathan never said that, he only said I had to go to the library" Jervis smiled.

"But aren't you cold?" Harley asked shivering, she could see her breath.

"A bit, why don't we go inside for a cup of tea?" Jervis took her hands, even through his gloves he could feel she was as cold as Victor.

"Sorry Jervis, I gotta get over to intensive treatment" Harley said.

"Oh please, at least a cup, and you can get cleaned up" Jervis had noticed Harley was covered in blood, she did feel really gross, the blood was sticky and slimy, she gave in.

"All right, but after I gotta get right over to intensive treatment" Harley said, Jervis smiled and took off his jacket, he wrapped it around Harley, the two of them walked into the library. Jervis poured the tea while Harley washed up in one of the bathrooms, Jervis turned on the radio, the news report was on.

"Batman has just caught the Joker and is headed to Arkham Island as we speak" Harley came out of the bathroom and heard this.

"Oh crap, I gotta get to the intensive treatment! Sorry Jervis gotta go!" Harley ran out of the library making sure no guards were out there, she saw Joker's men from Blackgate were in the search towers, she was safe, she booked it to intensive treatment, unseen. She snuck into Warden Sharp's office, he must've been greeting Batman, Harley sat down in the computer chair and spun around till she saw Batman on the monitor. Commissioner gordon was talking to Batman about how he hoped Joker was here for good this time "Yeah right" Harley laughed and put her feet up on the desk.

"Harley are you there?" Ivy asked through the walkie-talkie.

"Hi Red, Yeah I'm here, B-man just showed up with Mr. J" Harley said.

"Alright, are you ok? You didn't run into Sackface did you?" Ivy asked.

"Nope I haven't seen Jon, oh, oh I see him on the monitor!!" Harley giggled.

"Where is he?" Ivy asked.

"Ummm.... Going into...my old office... weird...." Harley stared into the screen, Jonathan looked around then slipped into the empty office, it had never been cleaned out, he had been in there quite a few times, Harley would let him come in and visit when she was a doctor. It was forbidden but she let him in anyway.

"He's gotta be looking for something" Ivy said.

"Well he wont find anything, oh Mista J just escaped, gotta go Red" Harley said and dropped her walkie-talkie on the computer desk.

"Honey I'm home" Joker said to the screen, Harley grabbed her card key from her bra.

"Come on in" she smiled then swiped the card.

Jonathan rumaged through the office, he left the lights off, he had to or he'd give himself away. He circled around her desk when he noticed a drawer slightly opened, empty, he tried the others one's, all empty except for a locked one, he shoved a needle in the lock and picked it. The drawer opened, 2 tapes were covered with dust, just sitting there, he grabbed them, one was labled Patient Isley, the other Patient Crane. He grabbed the tapes, then a tape player in the far corner, he popped in the tape labled Patient Crane, he hid under the desk and played the tape.

_"Jonathan..."_

_"Dr. Quinzel..."_

_"I've been told you attacked a guard today"_

_"Werw you now?"_

_"Yes, I was, I was told you shoved a can of your fear gas down his throat, and killed him, which how did you get your hands on more fear toxin?"_

_"Now that would be telling Miss Quinzel"_

_"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"_

_"Don't you think shock treatment is a bit extreme?"_

_"Yes and you know very well I addressed Warden Sharp about the matter"_

_"And nothing has been done!!"_

_"What do you expect me to do?! I'm not calling the shots here!"_

_"Your a doctor, you know how to get into people's heads, what buttons to push!"_

_"You mean that I'm doing the job you nejlected to do, it's a good way to get fired"_

_"So your going to let us suffer? Your job is to help us! Not- *high pitched woman's scream* If I'm right, which I am, that would be Pammy"_

_"Go to your cell, I'll be back for you later to finish our session"_

_"I knew you'd see the light" *door shuts, foot steps running down the hall* "Thank you Harleen"_

"That's the night I gave her the rose, signed J, for Jonathan, then Joker snuck in and wrote on the card, and took credit, stupid bastard..." Jonathan stuffed the tape player and tapes in his pockets, he'd listen to the tape later.

"All right Sackface what'd you take!?" Ivy growled through the walkie-talkie, Jonathan ignored her "I'm talking to you! I can blow this whole plan with just one little mutated plant ya know!"

"I swear to God Pamela, if you try _anything_, my needles are going straight through your throat do you hear me you pathetic bag of cow shit?!" Jonathan growled, Ivy didn't respond "Do you hear me?!"

"I hear you! I hear you! Quit your bitchin" Ivy turned off her walkie-talkie "He should have been a woman!"


	4. Chapter 3

"Painting the roses red, painting the roses red, not pink not green not aquamarine, painting the roses red" Jervis happily sung.

"Jervis? Jervis!" Jonathan said through the walkie-talkie.

"Yes Jonathan?" he asked happily.

"You were singing again weren't you" Jonathan asked.

"Mmmhmm... Painting the roses red to be exact" Jervis leaned back in his chair.

"Cool, look, would you be able to somehow play an old tape so anyone on Arkham Island could hear it? So Batman could hear it?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course, I just need the tape, the tape player and one of the computers in the library, I've already hacked into the computers mainframe which gave us complete access to the Island. But if you don't mind my asking, why do you want to play old tapes?" Jervis asked.

"Just because, I'll have Zsasz send the tapes over, alright?" Jonathan asked.

"I'll be waiting" Jervis said.

"Zsasz, I need you to make a delivery" Jonathan said.

"Is the Bat here?" he asked.

"Yes, but don't worry, Joker is toying with him, I need you to drop off a few tapes to Jervis at the library, can you do that for me?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right over" Zsasz arrived within 5 minutes flat, despite the fact he was on the other side of the Island.

"Take these straight to Jervis Tetch in the library ok?" Jonathan gave him the tape and the tape player.

"Jervis is the Mad Hatter right?" Zsasz asked, Jonathan nodded, Jonathan didn't trust Zsasz considering Zsasz had the attention span of a goldfish but he was the only one available.

"Jonathan that was fast! But why send Zsasz? The dorm-mouse has a longer attention span then he does!" Jervis said.

"I know, I know, he was the only one I could find other then Tweedle- dee and Tweedle- dum but they'd bicker, and Humpty- Dumpty was released last Thursday and it'd take forever for him to walk to the library anyway" Jonathan said.

"You do have a point, which tape?" Jervis asked.

"The one labled Patient Crane first" the tape began to play all over the Island.

_"Jonathan..."_

_"Dr. Quinzel..."_

_"I've been told you attacked a guard today"_

_"Were you now?"_

_"Yes, I was. I was told you shoved a can of your fear gas down his throat, and killed him, which how did you get your hands on more fear toxin?"_

_"Now that would be telling, Miss Quinzel"_

_"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"_

_"Don't you think shock treatment is a bit extreme?"_

_"Yes and you know very well I addressed Warden Sharp about the matter"_

_"And nothing has been done!!"_

_"What do you expect me to do?! I'm not calling the shots here!"_

_"Your a doctor, you know how to get into people's heads, what buttons to push!"_

_"You mean that I'm doing the job you nejlected to do, it's a good way to get fired"_

_"So your going to let us suffer? Your job is to help us! Not- *high pitched woman's scream* If I'm right, which I am, that would be Pammy"_

_"Go to your cell, I'll be back for you later to finish our session"_

_"I knew you'd see the light" *door shuts, foot steps running down the hall* "Thank you Harleen"_

"Huh? Those, those are my interview tapes!" Harley fell backwards out of her chair, Jervis put in the second tape.

_"Hello Pamela"_

_"Dr. Quinzel"_

_"How has your day been?"_

_"Fine, thank you for asking, how has yours been?"_

_"The usual"_

_"Hell?"_

_"No, not really, almost"_

_"Who makes it that way?"_

_"No one in particular, you and one other patient are the only two that cooperate with me"_

_"Who's the other?"_

_"It's not my business to say who"_

_"Fine, I see it in your eyes anyway, it's Sackface"_

_"Sackface?"_

_"Jonathan Crane, the one who left you that rose on your desk!"_

_"The Joker said it was from him"_

_"Well he lied, always does! Always will!"_

_"Hmmm.... Lets change the subject, I've been told you've once again had your plants taken away"_

_"So?"_

_"Doesn't it bother you?"_

_"That's redundent to ask, of course it's bothering me, it's tearing me up inside"_

_"Why does it? Do you have some type of connection with plants that you don't with humans?"_

_"Lets put it in a way you'd understand it, how would you feel having your children taken away from you?"_

_"I don't have any children, but I understand what your saying"_

_"Your the only one here in this mad house"_

_"Perhaps because I'm different then those pompous idiots"_

_"Yes you are, why?"_

_"I'm not sure, I've just been told I'm different"_

_"By whom?"_

_"Jonathan Crane, Selina Kyle, Waylon Jones"_

_"You talked to Croc?"_

_"Yes"_

_"You are different, odd, what about Jervis?"_

_"He's not one of my patients, Warden Sharp made it quite clear I'm not aloud to treat him in anyway"_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm not sure"_

_*from outside*"LET ME GO YOU JABBERWOCK! ALICE!!" *thud*_

_"I believe that's why"_

_"Yeah..."_

"Jonathan, what now, there aren't anymore tapes" Jervis asked.

"Just play random music, or see if you can find interview tapes, I didn't think Zsasz would get them to you!" Jonathan said. Jervis played Golden Afternoon over the intercom.


	5. Chapter 4

"Jonathan~ I found more tapes" Jervis dumped the tapes onto the computer desk, he turned to Jonathan and smiled.

"Good, good, if you were hiding a top secret formula where would _you_ hide it?" Jonathan searched the bookshelves for the Titan formula.

"You're looking for Dr. Young's papers aren't you?" Jervis put in another tape, they weren't labled.

"Yeah, I've searched all these bookshelves over and over and still can't find it" Jonathan climbed up the shelves "Hmm what's this? I can't believe it!" Jonathan jumped down with a black book in his hands.

"What did you find?" Jervis asked.

"The Wizard of Oz, I used to love this story!" Jonathan smiled then plopped down on the floor and began reading, the tape began to play.

_"Pamela?"_

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_"Dr. Penelope Young, your doctor for the rest of the week"_

_"What happened to the crazy one? Quinzel?"_

_"She was in a car accident last night and is recorvering in the hospital, with a broken arm and a couple scrapes and bruises"_

_"Like I care I just asked where she was, not why she wasn't here"_

_"I was hoping for a more positive response"_

_"Why? Cuz she's the one I only talk to, right?"_

_"Thats what I've been told, know why is she the only one you talk to?"_

_"I'm talking to you aren't I?"_

_"Well yes, alright let's see, I've heard you killed a gaurd..."_

_"You have no proof"_

_"Your venom was found in his blood"_

_"I make a special lipstick with the same effects"_

_"Exactly"_

_"Exactly what?"_

_"You killed him!"_

_"Killed who?"_

_"Your good..."_

_"If only I could say the same for you"_

_"Tell me about Dr. Quinzel"_

_"Wouldn't you rather hear about how I killed that gaurd last week?"_

_"Last week, the guard you killed was alive a few days ago and we found him dead yesterday!"_

_"Who says he was the only one?"_

_"How does Dr. Quinzel deal with you?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Your so difficult, and Dr. Quinzel is a novice, how could she possibley handle you?"_

_"Careful what you say doctor, there are a few inmates here that are quite found of her"_

_"What about you?"_

_"Not the least bit, she's as good as dead for all I care, as soon as I escape I plan on killing her, and you as well"_

_"And how will you manage that?"_

_"Simple doctor, look around you, your surrounded by plants, plants that I protect and will serve me at the drop of a hat"_

_"You're not serious"_

_"Of course I am, I've seen you, tossing trash on the ground, ruthlessly ripping plants from the earth, you don't even recycle"_

_"What's your reason for Dr. Quinzel?"_

_"She's a ditz, a bimbo, less people the better for my babies"_

_"Babies?"_

_"Well of course"_

_"You're a mother"_

_"Not _a _mother, _the _mother. Mother Nature"_

_"They weren't kidding when they said you were crazy"_

_"What?!" *chair tumbles, screams of Dr. Young echo*_

"Ummm...." Jervis and Jonathan sat there, "Maybe another tape..." Jonathan turned to Jervis who immediatly stuffed another tape in.

_"Waylon Jones, is that correct?"_

_"It's Croc, bitch"_

_"I'm Dr. Quinzel"_

_"You're lunch, that's what you are"_

_"Look, 'Croc' I'm not afraid of you"_

_"You don't have to be, I'll still rip the flesh off your bones"_

_"I understand you have a favorite quote, 'tick tock time to feed the Croc' were you ever a fan of Peter Pan?"_

_"Whats it gonna take to get you to squeal?"_

_"I've found that screaming brings you all the more pleasure when your harming someone, though as I've said before I'm not afraid of you, now please answer the question"_

_"Yeah, I liked the croc, cuz he bit off Hook's hand"_

_"Is that why you bit off Officer Cash's hand?"_

_"Naw, that was personal reason, I tried getting his whole arm but he pulled away"_

_"Are you well aqquainted with the other inmates?"_

_"What are you doin to me doc? Changin from one subject to another?"_

_"I'm not doing anything to you, now please answer the question"_

_"Clayface, he's alright, a little like me, 'cept I didn't do anything to deserve this"_

_"Then why don't you power that energy into a better outlet, is there anything you've always wanted to do"_

_"Rip Crane's head off..."_

_"Why would that be?"_

_"The guys a twig, and all twigs break"_

_"All right, I think I've heard enough we'll continue our session Thursday"_

_"Hey, doc I got a question"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What do you think of me? You think I'm a monster?"_

_"I think you are a kind man who was unfairly judged upon your appearance and the real monsters are the ones that judged you, as for your constant need to harm others... Result from being mistreated"_

"Wow, Miss Quinzel actually talked to Croc!" Jervis exclaimed.

"Who's playing my tapes?!" Croc roared, he climbed out of the sewer water "I'll kill- no, no I'll save my rage for the Bat..."

"La dee duh dum dum la dee duh dum dum~" Harley walked down the hall, Batman watched her on the monitor.

"Harley!" Ivy slammed the glass on her cell, Harley let out a yelp.

"You've got to help me"

"Ivy? Gee you look like crap, maybe I can sneak ya some shampoo"

"Can't you hear them? The plants! Their crying out to me in agony!"

"Yea, well I really don't have time for this"

"Please you have to let me out, they'll die without me!"

"I dunno Red, your not on Mr. J's party list, oh well..." Harley began to walk off.

" Unn... Please!" Ivy begged.

"Hnnn... Alright, I'll cut you a break" Harley swiped the card key through the scanner to Ivy's cell, God knows who put her in there in the first place.... Joker...

"Hmmm.... That feels so much better" Ivy began to walk off but stopped and blew Harley a kiss.

"Ah.. She's a good kid" Harley sighed then followed Ivy "Hey Red who put you in there in the first place?"

"Your 'puddin' told me to come here instead then caught me off guard and pushed me in!" Ivy snapped.

"Geez, calm down Red, I let ya out didn't I?" Harley asked.


	6. Chapter 5

"Mr. J!" Harley squealed, she glomped the Joker,who rolled his eyes then smiled before she could notice.

"Harley! My little love puppet, my plan is a success!" Harley's smiled faded as she heard him say _'my plan' _recalling that it was Jonathan that came up with the whole thing, and Joker was taking credit just like Jon said.

"But Mr. J, Sockhead said it was his plan" Harley said quietly.

"What?! Jonny is trying to take credit for _my_ genius? He'll be the first of my experiments, I'll turn him back into _**SCAREBEAST**_!"

"Mr. J, no!" Harley begged.

"You dare defy me? You little witch!" Joker stabbed a needle of blue fluid into her arm, she fell to the floor, she curled up into a ball and shuddered, "Damn, still not strong enough, better go find Crane..." Joker dropped the syringe and walked off. Harley began to shake violently, she screamed in pain "Hmmm?" Joker heard the screams echo down the halls "Still not strong enough..." he kept walking.

"That scream, Quinn..." Batman said to himself then ran down the hallway, he entered the room Harley had been in.

"You think you're so smart don't cha B-man?! Well I heard you a mile away and can outrun you just like that so don't even try!" Harley jumped down from the rafters, her eye's were black and green like Ivy's.

"Harley! What happened to you?" Batman demanded, he noticed her eye's were black and green like Ivy's and her canine teeth had grown to be quite sharp.

"Just an upgrade, sorry B-man, I'd give ya a little 'taste' but I gotta run, places to go, people to shoot, that sorta thing, _bye_" she ran off, Batman looked around as inmates entered the room, inmates shipped in form Blackgate, big guys, most of 'em had face paint on.

"Ahh Miss Quinzel there you are!" Jervis smiled, Harley turned around "Oh dear God! What curse has befallen upon you?!" Jervis fell backwards.

"What cha need Jervis?" she gave him a hand, he took it, she pulled him up, nearly crushing his hand, he flinched.

"Oh dear Miss Quinzel quite a grip you have" Jervis rubbed his hand.

"Oops sorry Jervis, you needed me for sumthin'?" Harley asked.

"Um, ahh yes, Jonathan found the Titan formula, he and the Joker are waiting for you in the library" Jervis tipped his hat and smiled.

"Thanks Jervis, wait where you gonna go?" Harley asked.

"I was thinking of joing Miss Isley in the Botancial Gardens" Jervis smiled again.

"Well hav' fun Jervis" Harley smiled then walked off, she cartwheeled out of the building then ran to the library, she walked in, dead quiet "Mr. J! Mr. J?!" Harley looked around.

"Hrmm? Harley, what are you doing here?" Jonathan looked up from his book.

"Jervis said you n' Mr. J wanted to see me" Harley said.

"Not quite my dear... Joker isn't here, it's just me, I didn't think you'd come knowing I was here, so I sent Jervis after you, I wanted to talk to you, like we did when you were a doctor" Jonathan put his book down.

"What do you mean?" Harley asked.

"Before you came obsessed with the Joker" Jonathan took the needles off his fingers, and took of his mask "You were the doctor, I was your patient, there wasn't anyone else, and you'd give me advice". Harley sat in the chair slowly in front of him, he slowly and lightly took the mask off her face, her eye's had faded back into the normal blue they were. Where the formula wasn't strong enough the effects were momentary, she took out her pigtails and tied her hair up into a bun, she looked at him, he switched the recorder on.

"Jonathan..."

"Doctor Quinzel" they stared deeply into each other's eyes, the room felt like Harley's old office.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes"

"Is everything alright?"

"Not entirely"

"What seems to be the problem"

"It's someone I deeply care about, she doesn't seem to notice me" Jonathan lowered his head.

"Go on"

"I've known her for some time now, so many times I've wanted to tell her how I really feel, but..."

"But-?"

"I'm afraid"

"Of what?"

"Rejection, I know she doesn't feel the same, she loves someone else..."

"Who is this woman?"

"It doesn't matter... I just wanted someone to talk to-"

"Jervis?"

"He's always off in Wonderland, plus, he's been rejected too, I already know the pain, but this, it's serious"

"Jonathan..." he looked up "who is this woman?" Harley asks.

"No one..."

"Jonathan... you can tell me, I'm here to listen, to help you not judge you..."

"You..." the office and Dr. Quinzel seemed to fade away and they were back in the library, The Scarecrow and Harley Quinn, Jonathan and Harleen melted away with the illusion, Harley didn't reply "This is why, I didn't want to say anything..." he looked down.

"Jonathan..." tears began to roll down his cheeks, he felt Harley's hand lightly touch his cheek, he looked up to see her smiling, softly, caringly, she kissed him, he froze, then kissed her back, the doors flew open.

"_**HARLEY**_!" Joker screamed, Harley whipped around to see Joker, he was angry "Where is Batman?!" he hadn't even noticed Jonathan, who quickly slipped on the needles and his mask.

"He, he headed to the gardens!" Harley thought quickly, she knew very well Batman didn't but really didn't want to be smacked around anymore..

"Hmm? Oh Crane good, did you find the formula?" Joker asked.

"No, not yet" Jonathan simply replied.

"Hmm... Alright keep looking..." Joker left, Harley let out a sigh of relief, Jonathan got up, Harley turned around to see him walking away. She got up and hugged him, he turned around and looked at her.

"Harley, I know you don't like me, please just... don't..." Jonathan calmly said "Please just go back to the Intensive Treatment unit, I need to go greet Batman..." Jonathan walked off.

"But-..." Jonathan was gone "I do like you..." Harley began to cry, she left the library, on her way there she hadn't realized how much colder it had gotten, she shivered, she looked up at the statue again. "Hmm... Needs a little color, that'll cheer me up" Harley smiled, she ran back into the library and ripped open one of the desks, cans of spray she had hidden were there, she grabbed them. She ran outside, she climbed up the statue and spray painted it "Much better!" she smiled then jumped down.... "But I still feel an empty spot inside... ah well, if wreakin havoc ain't gonna help it nuthin will" Harley walked glumly to the Intensive Treatment Center. Another tape began to play... But if Jonathan wasn't playing them, who was? Harley froze as she heard it.

_"Jonathan..."_

_"Dr. Quinzel..."_

_"You wanted to talk to me?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Is everything alright?"_

_"Not entirely"_

"No... No!" Harley ran back to the library.

"Huh? _No_!" Jonathan ran back through the twisting halls and corridors, they arrived at about the same time, they both knew that it wasn't them playing the tape, because the tape was gone, the interview stopped.

"Oops sorry folks, don't know how to work this thing, I'll just listen to it by myself" Joker laughed over the intercom, Harley fell to her knees.

"No... No! No!" Harley fought back the tears, she looked up at Jonathan.

"It's your problem now..." Jonathan began to walk off.

"My problem? What happened to a few minutes ago? What you told me?Was that a lie? Did I really get my hopes up just to be smashed by some sack faced twig?" Harley was angry, she stood up "C'mon tell me! I'm sick of being lied to! I was as a doctor and I am now! Just freakin tell me!"

"Tell you what huh? That I'm in love with you? There I said it! Do you know what it's like sitting in a cold cell everyday and watching the one person you truely care about be taken away? Do you know how scared I was when Dr. Young announced that you had been in a car accident?" Jonathan had calmed down, Harley looked at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"No, I don't..." she looked away "I don't know what it's like, I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Harley looked up at him, he had taken off his mask.

"No one ever does" he put his mask on and left, Harley sat down and took out her walkie-talkie.

"Hey Red, Red.... Red? _**RED**_!!!" Harley yelled into the communicator.

"_What_?!" Ivy snapped. Joker's voice came back on the intercom.

"Well that was a bit depressing... and I may have to have a word with a certain little- Eh! What the heck you all are probably on the edge of your seats, soooo... I'll play the tape!" Joker laughed.

_"Jonathan..."_

_"Doctor Quinzel" ._

"Harley what is this?" Ivy asked, Harley didn't answer

_"Is everything alright?"_

_"Not entirely"_

_"What seems to be the problem"_

_"It's someone I deeply care about, she doesn't seem to notice me"_

_"Go on"_

_"I've known her for some time now, so many times I've wanted to tell her how I really feel, but..."_

_"But-?"_

_"I'm afraid"_

_"Of what?"_

_"Rejection, I know she doesn't feel the same, she loves someone else..."_

_"Who is this woman?"_

_"It doesn't matter... I just wanted someone to talk to-"_

_"Jervis?"_

_"He's always off in Wonderland, plus, he's been rejected too, I already know the pain, but this, it's serious"_

_"Jonathan... who is this woman?"_

_"No one..."_

_"Jonathan... you can tell me, I'm here to listen, to help you not judge you..."_

_"You..."_

"Harley!" Ivy snapped "What did you say to him?!"

"What does it matter?" Harley asked.

"A lot!" Ivy said.

"Why?" Harley turned off her walkie-talkie and walked back to Intensive Treatment.


	7. Chapter 6

"Jonathan Crane, hello? Paging Dr. Jonathan Crane? Is there a man named Crane on the Island?!" Joker's voice came onto the intercom.

"Oh no..." Harley looked up at the night sky "No, he's gonna get Jon!".

"Is there a man wearing a potato sack on his head? Uhhh.... Has anyone seen Harley? No? Well then..." Joker gave it up.

"What do you want, clown?" Jonathan asked, his voice echoed on the intercom, he must have been using a computer to get to the intercom.

"Ah Sockhead there you are!" Joker laughed, Jonathan let a out a low growl "I need you to find Harley and bring her to the lab"

"For what reason?" Jonathan asked.

"Well I need _you_ to help me finish up the formula, and Harley as...our entertainment" Joker laughed.

"I swear Joker, if you try anything funny-"

"Scarebe- Scarecrow, I'd never try anything on you" Joker lied.

"I wasn't referring to myself" Jonathan snapped.

"Oh you mean Harley? Don't worry, I promise she'll be as sane as she is now" Joker laughed then turned off the intercom.

"No, he's gonna turn me into one of those monsters!" Harley turned to run, she bumped into Jervis.

"Ha ha, what are the odds? Huh, Miss Quinzel I believe this is the third time tonight that we've 'run' into each other" Jervis smiled.

"Uh, sorry Jervis"

"Quite alright Miss Quinzel, but why so sad? Is it about the tape that fiendish clown played?" Jervis asked.

"Yeah, now he's gonna turn Jon into Scarebeast, he already told me, and theres nuthin I can do" Harley looked at Jervis, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Harleen, please don't cry" Jervis said, another tape began to play, a different one though...

_"Miss Chesh, correct?" Dr. Young asked._

_"Y-yes..." *sipping sound*_

_"Tell me about yourself"_

_"My name is Violet Chesh, I'm the Cheshire Cat. I've been dragged in here by the Batman several times..."_

The tape was rewound.

_"I've been dragged in here by the Batman several times"_

_"Batman several times"_

_"Several times"_

_"Batman..."_

Joker's voice came on "You remember ol' Vi doncha Bats? Well she's dying to see you again *loud roar* would you believe it? She's the first female to actually be affected by the Titan serum!" Joker laughed.

"No! Violet!" Jervis yelled "I'll kill him!".

"It's funny how a simple lie can change someones mind" Joker laughed, another tape began to play...

_"Violet!" Joker said._

_"What is it clown?" A woman demanded, it was Violet._

_"Oh don't be such a downer, I have something to show you~"_

_"I don't care the answer is no"_

_"But you don't even know what it is"_

_"I makes you happy, thus I want _nothing_ to do with it"_

_"But don't you want to get revenge on Batman?"_

_"What I want is to shove your head into the mouth of Ivy's Venus flytrap!"_

_"But you have to! Please, its the only way!"_

_"Only way?"_

_"Didn't anyone tell you?!"_

_"What are you talking about, clown?!"_

_"Batman has Jervis!"_

_"What?!"_

_"He's not alone either!"_

_"......I swear clown if you're lying I'll gut you and hang your body from Arkham mansion!"_

_"Violet! Wait!"_

_"What?!" *twup sound* "AH!!!" *thud* Joker's laughs echoed._

"How hilarious! If only the Hatter was on the Island! Wait he is! Hey Hat your girlfriend has a message for you" Joker laughed.

"Where is the Batman?!" a loud creature-like voice roared, *bang, crash, thud* "BATMAN!!!" Violet stormed through the x-ray room, she went into the observatory.

"Violet" Batman said behind her.

"I've been looking for you little bat" she smiled, her eyes were black and green, her teeth doubled in size and strength, plus they were 10 times sharper. She didn't mutate as much as the other inmates but enough to scare you into a coma, even her nails grew into claws. Her ears were pointed, you could see the Titan running through her veins, her muscles grew to the point she was a mini Croc. Her spine tore through her skin, even the bone tore through her forearms, her shirt had torn but just above the rib-cage and her forearms where the bone tore through. But most of all she was _taller_ than Batman, without the Titan she was only 4'11ft but with it she was about 6'1.

"Violet I don't have Jervis" Batman tried to reason with her.

"I know, but I still want to _**KILL**_ you!" she laughed, Batman noticed she was wearing one of the suicide collars, he took out a Sonic Batarang. "Simple Batarangs won't help you here Batman" she ran at him, he used his graple on one of the gargoyles, there he sat, on the gargoyle, about 30ft above Violet.

"Violet please, I can help you!" Batman tried again.

"Help me? You call beating me senseless then dragging me into this hellhole help?!" Violet swore, for the first time in her life. "Alright Batman you can help me, you can start by telling me where you want to be buried after I tear you in half!" she pounded the wall, the gargoyle Batman was standing on began to crumble along with the rest of that side of the room. Batman slipped off the gargoyle and fell, dropping the Batarang, Violet picked him up by his cape and threw him into the wall, he fell to the ground like a doll thrown at the wall by an angry toddler. Violet picked him up again, but by the throat, making sure he was facing her, she glared at him "This may be a bit out of character but tell me Batman, what are you really afraid of?" she asked.

"What is Jervis is going to say when he sees you" he smiled, Violet froze, she dropped Batman.

"No.... no! Stop it! He wont care!" Violet yelled, holding her head in her hands.

"Won't care if you die" Batman took out another Sonic Batarang, his last one.

"Stop it!!" she screamed, she sounded like herself, not the monster she sounded like before, she sounded scared "You don't know him!!" she cried, she saw the Batarang. She grabbed Batman by the throat and slammed him into the wall, going back into the monster she smiled and asked "Do cats eat bats? Do bats eat cats?". Batman kicked her hard, causing her to tumble back, she got her footing "Off with your head!" she screamed, Batman threw the Batarang. It hit the suicide collar, unlike a regular Batarang the Sonic Batarang would sort of reverse the effect of the suicide collar, it would electricute the person wearing it.

"No Violet, you've gone far enough..." Batman said as the collar electricuted her, she screamed in pain, until finally the collar fried itself, she fell to the ground unconscious. "You're the most sane person here..." he said as he picked up her hand, he inserted a needle containing blue liquid into her wrist, immediatly it took effect. Her spine went back to normal, her muscles began to desolve, she went back to normal, she moaned, Batman dropped her hand and backed off, she tried to move, minutes later she pushed herself up off the ground, weakly.

"Batman..." she asked weakly "Where's Jervis?" she looked up, blood gushed from her nose where she landed flat on her face.

"I'm not sure" he said.

"....Thank you, for saving me, I had no control over what I was doing... I-" Violet stopped, she saw Jervis in the doorway staring, he must have seen everything, he ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Violet my dear are you alright?" he asked, she couldn't speak "Violet?" he asked, pulling away, he looked her over "my dear your bleeding...".

"You saw me as that monster didn't you..." she asked looking up at him, tears filled her eyes, Batman disappeared, "How much did you see?!" she begged.

"I got here when Batman flew up to the gargoyle.... Violet please..." Jervis asked, she broke down in tears "Violet, why are you crying?" he asked with a sweet smile.

"You saw me as that hideous monster!" she clung onto his jacket, he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Violet, I don't mind, I know that wasn't you, I'm just happy your still alive" he smiled, she looked up at him, he kissed her "I love you".

"I love you too Jervis" she smiled weakly then kissed him like a Frenchie, Harley walked in.

"Vi! Your okay!" she smiled, Violet stopped and looked at her, she still felt weird from the Titan, she fell to her hands and knees, she began to turn back into the monster.

"Run!" Violet screamed before she lost control, Jervis grabbed Harley's hand and led her out of the building.

"Whats happening to Vi?" Harley asked.

"Your _**BOYFRIEND**_ shot her with the Titan in hopes of killing her!" Jervis snapped "Now I'm going to return the favor" Jervis marched off, Harley peaked around the corner to see Violet throwing rather large objects and trying to regain control. She saw Harley and walked towards her growling, Harley squeaked then ran off.


	8. Chapter 7

"Jon! Jon!" Harley yelled as she neared Jonathan, he turned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Mr.J attacked Violet! He used the Titan on her!" she screamed.

"What? How could it affect her, he hasn't finished it!" he said.

"He did! He did, and now Violet is- *loud roar from 4 miles back* Unn..." Harley whined.

"We have to get back to the library so I can 'talk' to your 'puddin' c'mon" Jonathan grabbed her hand and they ran to the library. Violet stormed around the Island, breaking just about anyone that got in her way in half, growling the whole time, she completely lost control of herself. "Clown!" Jonathan's voice boomed over the intercom, Violet looked up.

"Sackface, where are you?" Joker demanded.

"The library" Jonathan answered.

"I told you to come to the lab!" Joker snapped.

"Why? You don't need my help" Jonathan said.

"Of course I do~" Joker laughed.

"Harley told me about Violet, you used the Titan on her!" Jonathan growled, Joker busted out laughing.

"Violet was just a test, now a Halloween reject" Joker laughed harder, the doors burst open, Jon and Harley turned to see Jervis, seething with anger. He walked towards them and took the microphone from Jonathan.

"What did you do to Violet?!" Jervis demanded, Joker laughed harder.

"Oh please Hat, she wanted it" he laughed, Jervis became angrier.

Ivy sat in the gardens, listening to the conversation "Interesting isn't it?" she asked her plants "Poor Violet though, you really have to feel bad for the girl" The plants seemed to agree.

"She did not! You decieved her, you turned her into a monster!" Jervis growled.

"She was a little monster before, the only thing different about her is that her looks match her personality!" Joker snapped.

"She is not a monster! You're the monster! You turned her into that beast and I swear if you don't turn her back I'll-"

"You'll what? I control her, I can make her tear you apart!" Joker laughed "Your little Violet~ is gone" Joker laughed. Jervis began to breathe heavily.

"Jervis..." Jonathan began.

"I'll kill him, for what he did to her..." Jervis began to cry, he dropped the microphone.

"Well Hat? What are you going to do? Huh?!" Joker snapped, Jervis picked up the microphone.

"I don't need to do anything, your such a pompus idiot your ego will be your downfall" Jervis simply said, Joker growled.

"Violet!" Joker snapped, Violet looked up "Violet you idiot do you hear me?!" Violet nodded, looking for the source of the noise "I want you to tear apart the man in the large hat" Joker smiled, Jervis shuddered. "Do you hear me you stupid animal?" Joker asked, Violet dug into the ground with her feet "Go to the library you stupid cat!" he snapped, Violet obeyed.

"Joker, stop it!" Jonathan snapped "We're on the same side!" Jonathan snapped, He turned at the sound of heavily breathing and loud, fast footsteps. "Tell her to stop!" Jonathan snapped, Joker laughed.

"Oh Violet, the Twig Man doesn't want his friend to get hurt so don't go after the Hatted Man, go after the Twig Man" Joker said.

"You-!" Jonathan started when Violet charged through the doors, Harley, Jonathan, and Jervis hid, Violet looked around.

"Did you find them yet? They couldn't have gotten too far" Joker asked, Violet shook her head, Jonathan had left the microphone on.

"You don't control me Joker, I'm not going to attack them" Violet snapped.

"Oh really?" Joker asked, Violet fell to her knees and held her head.

"Ahhh! What are you doing?!" her voice became monsterous again "I'll _**KILL**_ you!" Violet screamed.

"Ha ha ha! At this rate I could sell you _back_ to the freak show, ha ha ha ha!" Joker laughed even harder, Harley and Jonathan looked at Jervis in confusement, Jervis pointed to Violet, she had her back turned to them. They noticed a fluffly pink and purple tail swaying back and forth, Jonathan stared at Jervis, Harley had her eyes set on Violet.

"Your fiancee was in a freak show?" Jonathan asked in a whisper, Jervis nodded.

"I'm not a freak Joker, you are!" Violet screamed.

"Stop denying it, everyone on the Island can hear you, or should I play one of your interview tapes?" Joker asked.

"Don't!" Violet screamed, Joker laughed as the interview tape played.

_"Hello Violet" Dr. Young said._

_"Hello Doctor" Violet simply replied._

_"Today I'd like to talk about what you did before you became a criminal"_

_"You mean occupation? I'd rather not..."_

_"Why not? No one will ever hear these tapes, and I wont say anything" Dr. Young says, Violet sighs._

_"I was in... a freak show..."_

_"A freak show?"_

_"I'd go to school like everyoone else and hide my imperfection-"_

_"Nobody's perfect"_

_"But I was still judged, I couldn't hide all of it though, like my ears, and my teeth... Anyway, after school I'd go to the freak show, 1 show a night every night for 2 weeks, then we'd move to a different city, I was in school till 3rd grade, then the show started moving. By the time it came back to Gotham, due to poor business I started 6th grade, the show didn't move, we'd have a show about every 3 weeks, make everyone think we're still moving around" Violet explained._

_"Interesting... what other places did you travel to?"_

_"Metropolis, New York, but they were already full of freaks, so we came back here, I was known as the Cheshire Cat, because my the color of my hair and the fact I was always smiling, I had liked Lewis Carrol before being a freak so I didn't mind"_

_"So your villian name is also your freak show name?"_

_"Yes, I was a natural too, doing back bends to the point a regular person's spine would break in 12 places, I'd curl up into a perfect ball. Walk on my hands, backflips, a complete gymnastics act, a few times an acrobatics"_

_"Didn't you parents wonder where you were?"_

_"I ran away a lot, sometimes for up to a year, or so they thought, when I came back I'd get slapped and sent to my room, they'd blame it on Jervis and that's it"_

_"So what made you the Cheshire Cat?"_

_"My ears, eyes, teeth, flexibility, and my tail"_

_"Tail? I've never seen it"_

_"I hide it so no one pulls on it or teases me"_

_"The only one that would do that would probably be Harleen Quinzel"_

"Bitch" Harley mummbled, Violet looked up at the speakers, not moving a muscle, she sighed.

_"No, Harley is a VERY close friend, she'd never do that, at least not pull on it, if she found out maybe she'd laugh but not if she knew it bothered me"_

_"Does it bother you?"_

_"No, though I'd rather not be teased because of it, I mean look at Waylon, unfortunately he can't hide his imperfection, if people could just learn to look past people's differences then maybe-"_

_"Maybe?"_

_"No, its nothing... Hello Dr. Leeland, I can hear you breathing, *chuckle* your quite nervous" *gasp* "Whats wrong Doctor?"_

_"Dr. Leeland I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't interupt our sessions anymore!"_

_"I'm sorry, _but _Warden Sharp is very concerned with Violet's progress"_

_"What do you mean? Violet's progress is outstanding!"_

_"Thats just it, he thinks that-"_

_"Let me guess... that I'm threatening Dr. Young, no too easy, that we're cooking up a plan and she's gonna spring me outta this place like Harley? Oh please you people are pathetic, if I was going to break out I'd be sure to spring my friends as well! Get your facts straight before you go accusing people of ridiculous ideas!"_

_"Violet!" Dr. Young harshly whispers._

_"Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down! Move down!" Violet shouts, stumbling noise, slam of a door._

_"Did you _really_ need to push Dr. Leeland out of the room?"_

_"Well I would have screamed _**MORE PEPPER**_! But they confiscated my pepper spray..."_

_"You have pepper spray?"_

_"Not anymore... they took it away..."_

_"Hmmm... anyway, in the freak show you said you did a gymnastics act, would you be so kind as to show me?"_

_"Umm... sure *several cracking and popping noises* ta da~"_

_"Oh my God!"_

_"I told you the things I did would break a 'normal' person's back in over 12 places"_

_"How are you doing that?!"_

_"It's not that hard... really..."_

"I'm gonna talk to her..." Harley said.

"Wait, no!" Jonathan harshly whispered and grabbed her hand "She'll tear you apart"

"No she won't" Harley pulled away and walked up to Violet "Vi?" Violet turned and looked at Harley.

"Harley?" Violet asked, she stared at Harley.

"Hey Vi" Harley smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Violet asked.

"Because I'm happy to see you" Harley hugged her monsterous friend.

"I wish I could say the same but-.... it's too dangerous for you here... you know I'm not in control" Violet snapped.

"I am!" Joker laughed over the intercom "So Vi-? How did you like hearing your little interview tape?"

"Drop dead Joker..." Violet snapped and began to walk off.

"Uh, uh, uh, thats no way to talk to the man with the antidote~" Joker teased her.

"Your a liar!" Violet growled.

"So maybe I am, but I'm still in control" he laughed, Violet was forced to the ground.

"Jonathan! Isn't there an antidote?!" Jervis begged.

"I'm afraid not, we just have to wait for the effects to wear off, or for Violet to fight back long enough" Jonathan simply said, Jervis finally came out of hiding. Violet was struggling, screaming.

"Violet..." Jervis said, she looked up, her expression went blank "Don't let him control you Violet, you're stronger than that-" Jervis came closer to her. She looked down at him, and sighed.

"It's not that easy Jervis... Jonathan come out from behind that desk, I can hear you breathing, I'm not going to kill you..." Violet said. Jonathan obeyed and came out, he stared at Violet.

"Sorry, you kept losing control..." Jonathan said embarassed.

"I'm aware..." Violet sighed, her ears twitched "Someone else is here..." she sniffed the air "Batman... Show yourself, you coward!" she growled, the group looked around.

"Are ya sure he's here?" Harley asked, Batman hung upside down from one of a gargoyles, he swooped down and grabbed Jervis.

"Ahh! Unhand me!" Jervis struggled, Batman slipped a cable around Jervis's foot and dropped him, there Jervis hung upside down from the gargoyle, Violet growled. Batman glided down on the otherside of the room and ran through one of the doors.

"Get Jervis down!" Violet snapped then ran after Batman, on all 4's.

"Woah..." Harley looked up at Jervis.

"Would you two be so kind as to get me down? I'm feeling light-headed..." Jervis sighed.

"_**BATMAN**_!!!" Violet screamed, she finally caught up to him, she attempted to tackle him, he used the Batclaw on one of the gargoyles and was pulled up. Violet pushed herself up from the ground, it was harder then usual, she fell back down "Ugh!" Violet moaned, she began to turn back to normal, Batman swooped down when she was finally back to her normal self.

"Violet..." he said, she quickly got up and pushed him into a bookshelf.

"I'll kill you! Titan or not!" she screamed, he grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it, he pushed her back, she stubmled back into one of the security gates. It suddenly came to life and electricuted her, she screamed in pain but forced herself away from it, she stumbled forward onto her hands and knees. She once again ran at Batman, who once again grapled up to a gargoyle "_**WHAT IS WITH ALL THESE GARGOYLES**_?!" Violet screamed, she drove her fist into the wall. Sinking her claws into it she began to run up the wall, she stopped and jumped across landing on top of the bookcase, then onto a gargoyle close to Batman's, she pounced at him. Batman ducked out of the way and grabbed her foot, he slipped a cable around it and dropped her, Violet quickly cut the cable with her claws and landed on her feet. "You won't get rid of me that easy Batman, weren't you listening to the intercom? I'm from a freak show, and this is my standing ovation" She smiled.

"The only part of you that belongs in a freak show is your mind, it's twisted and dark" Batman said, Violet growled.

"Look who's calling the kettle black! You think that just because you dress up it makes you a super hero? That you can just go around beating the snot out of people and get away with it?! Throwing us in here? This...prison? Well you've got another thing coming!" Violet climbed up the bookshelf and pounced at Batman once again, this time she got him, she pinned him up against the small section of wall behind the gargoyle. "I'm curious to find out who's behind the mask" she smiled and slipped her fingers underneath his mask.

"Curiousity killed the cat" he kicked her in the stomach, she fell from the gargoyle only to grab onto the gate of the stairway underneath the crumbling statue.

"But satisfaction brought her back" Violet climbed over the small gate, she tumbled onto the metal floor and gasped for breath, she got up and jumped back over the gate and ran. Batman swooped down, he kicked off of the bookshelf, it began to shake, Violet stopped and turned to see thousands of books falling "_**NO**_!" the bookshelf landed with a loud thud that echoed throughout the building. Batman landed on the ground, he looked around, no Violet.

"Violet? _Violet_?" he looked around, he then saw a hand sticking out from under the large book case, with long claws, he walked over to the sight, the hand had become detatched, he picked it up. Staring at it for a minute, Harley, Jonathan, and Jervis ran into the room, Jervis froze, tears ran down his cheeks, he knew what had happened.

"Violet..." he whispered, he collapsed to the ground crying, Harley went pale, almost sick at the sight, Jonathan noticed she began to cry as well. He also had a bad feeling, a feeling of guilt, and loss...


	9. Chapter 8

Batman ran through the halls, Oracle began to talk "Bruce? What happened?" she asked suddenly, Batman continued to run.

"You remember Violet Chesh?" he asked.

"Jervis Tetch's fiancee? How could I not?" Oracle asked "Wait, you didn't kill her did you?" she asked.

"Unfortunately..." he sighed.

"How?" Oracle asked quickly.

"A bookshelf tipped over on her... originally Joker had used the Titan on her, but the effects wore off, she didn't stop fighting though... Finally I knocked a bookshelf over and it crushed her... Now I have Scarecrow, Harley Quinn and Jervis after me..." Batman continued to run, he heard footsteps behind him.

"That's horrible, you better stay as far away from that group as possible..." Oracle said.

"Yeah I know, did Violet have any other close connections?" Batman asked, Oracle pulled up 's interview tapes and played them, only so Batman could hear them.

_"Violet, hello"_

_"Hi Dr. Young"_

_"Today I wanted to talk about your friends"_

_"My friends?"_

_"Just to see if your well aqquainted with the other inmates"_

_"Alright..."_

_"Do you have many friends here?"_

_"I guess, me and Harley are _real_ close, Jonathan and Ivy are awesome, they're really good friends too... um... there's Ozzy, we're good friends"_

_"Anyone else?"_

_"Tweedledee and Tweedledum work for Jervis so we know each other, I wouldn't say friends but not enemies... Waylon and I are really close too, I think thats because we can really relate to each other"_

_"How so?"_

_"We've both been judged for our imperfections..."_

"Thats all there is of the tape..." Oracle said.

"Great... I was hoping her and Ivy wouldn't be aqquainted... but I should have known where they're both close to Harley... Anyone else?"

"By the sounds of the tapes... I think there's a doctor that isn't going to be too thrilled that her patient is dead..."

"Dr. Young..." Batman realized "Violet was her favorite patient..."

"The formula for the Titan is missing, but the file was opened several times, once during one of their sessions... Do you think Violet helped create the Titan?"

"I wouldn't put it past her... Violet studied chemistry online for 9 years, lying about her age and name... and hard telling what she learned being in a freak show..." Batman continued to run down twisted corridors and through empty rooms, staying in the shadows.

"Violet was in a freak show?" Oracle asked.

"Yes, she had a cat tail, sharp teeth and claws... her freak name was the Cheshire Cat..."

"Wow... so its wasn't from her obsession with Alice in Wonderland?"

"No, just an unlikely coincidence..." Batman stopped to catch his breath, the footsteps neared, Batman began running again only to fall from exhaustion... the footsteps stopped, Batman looked up to see Jonathan, he was breathing hard.

"You have some nerve Batman..." Jonathan growled "You killed my best friend's fiancee!" he snapped.

"I didn't mean to" Batman gasped for breath.

"Of course you didn't that bookshelf just fell on its own right?" Jonathan snapped, he grabbed Batman by the throat and pulled him up, he stabbed the needles into the Dark Knight.

**Scarecrow Dreamscape 1**

**Author's Note: I switched Dreamscape 1 and 2 around.**

_"You're in my world now!" Jonathan laughed, the large needles stabbed into the ground, Jonathan spun around in the tornado under his feet, Batman held his head. He looked up to see the giant man wearing the potato sack on his head. "Where are you little bat?" Jonathan searched the small area surrounding him, his eye's like search lights, destroying any loose pieces of building still remaining, only a few hiding spots. Batman ran, hiding in the shadows from Jonathan's gaze, he ran. "I'll break you little bat..." Jonathan snapped, a soft thud got his attention "What was that?!" he snapped and stabbed his needles into the ground, skeletons rose from the ground. They began to attack Batman, Jonathan turned away, Batman quickly finished the skeletons off then began to duck and hide again, he finally came to a Batsignal. Jonathan turned to see Batman, who quickly turned the Batsignal on Jonathan, who swung down full force on Batman. His hand whipped back and he screamed in pain from the light coming from the Batsignal, Jonathan disappeared._

**End of Dreamscape**

Batman found himself in an attic, no way out, he looked at a large bell, he threw a Batarang at the rope, the bell fell, destroying vents and security as it hit the floor. Batman swooped down from the now open exit in the attic, he ran out of the library.

"Damn you Batman... how can you resist?!" Jonathan growled and got up from the floor, he staggered back to Harley and Jervis who were still mourning over Violet's death. Harley sat on the floor, next to the bookcase, staring into the puddle of blood, her cheeks tearstained.

"This wasn't supposed to happen..." she whispered to herself "she wasn't supposed to leave her cell, Mistah J promised that she wouldn't get hurt, he promised...".

"Well he lied... it's nothing new..." Jonathan walked into the room, he sat next to Jervis "You ok?" he asked, it was a stupid question but there wasn't much he could say, Jervis sat there, arms folded, resting on his knees.

"Why? Why couldn't it have been me?" Jervis sighed, Jonathan shook his head in disbelief.

"Because... It wasn't, and there's nothing you can do, would you really want to put her through the pain your in? Would you want her to be sitting here asking why couldn't have it been her? And not you?" Jonathan asked, Jervis shook his head.

"But why did it happen?" Jervis began cry again.

"You know, we have to get her out from under there, even if she is gone we can't just leave her there..." Jonathan said.

"I know..." Jervis wiped his eyes, Jonathan got up, he held out his hand to Jervis, he grabbed it, Jonathan pulled him up, Harley just sat there staring at the puddle of blood. A small ripple in the puddle caused her to blink, she then stared at it again in confusement, then looked up to see Jonathan and Jervis.

"Can you help us?" Jonathan asked and slipped his fingers underneath the large shelf, Jervis did as well, Harley slowly nodded and helped them. They got it up just enough for Jonathan to grab Violet's lifeless body and pull it out, Harley and Jervis let the booksehlf drop with a loud thud. Violet was drenched with blood, her eyes open, her spine completely shattered, even the back of her skull broken, Jervis held her in his arms, he began to cry.

"Violet... I'm so sorry" Jervis cried, holding his dead fiancee's body close, he kissed her forehead, Harley stood close to Jonathan, he wrapped his arms around her as they stared at Violet. Harley didn't move, staring at her dead friend, staring, Violet's eyes seemed to close, Harley blinked, Violet's eyes wide open, Harley blinked again, Violet's head seemed to be at a different position. She blinked again, Violet's head was in the original position, Harley looked closer, her eyes had seemed to go gray.

"Jon..." Harley tried to whisper, but no sound came out, she blinked again, Violet's eyes went back to normal "Vi?" Harley asked, Jervis looked up at Harley, letting his arm down, Violet's head rolled so she was staring right at Harley. Violet's eyes slowly seemed to shut, Harley blinked once more, this time Violet's eyes stayed shut, Harley sighed, thinking,_ 'she was alive, but she's really gone now...'_

"Jervis... you'll have to leave her here...." Jonathan said, Jervis nodded, he kissed Violet's lips then lightly laid her on the floor.

"I'm sorry Violet, I will always love you..." Jervis said and kissed her one last time, he then followed Harley and Jonathan out of the room. The group finally left the library, they headed for the medical facility, it was really the only safe place on the Island, even for them. Jonathan opened the door, Harley walked in first, then Jervis finally Jon, they all sat there quietly, still shooken up about what had just taken place...


	10. Chapter 9

Harley sat there glaring at the floor, she finally got up and walked for the door, "Where are you going?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing while some idiot dressed as a rat runs around _our_ asylum. And I sure as hell ain't gonna let him get another one of my friends!" Harley snapped then left the building, she pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Frankie, get the commissioner!" she snapped, Frank Boles was one of the guards, or posing as one, he was really one of Joker's henchmen.

"Why do you want the commissioner?" he asked.

"Do it unless you want that nightstick of yours shoved up your ass!" Harley snapped, Frankie snuck into one of the doctor's rooms over in Intensive Treatment.

"Hello Frank..." the commissioner said then returned to his work, Frank hit him over the head with his nightstick then dragged him off.

"Poor, poor girl... We really should help her..." Ivy stood over Violet's body, the giant vines swayed back and forth behind her, Ivy reached down, brushing Violet's hair out of her face. A tear trickled down Ivy's cheek and hit the cold floor "She's so cold... It's too late..." Ivy just stared, she broke down in tears "At least you don't have to deal with people celebrating the 4th of July" Ivy said when she finally calmed down.

**Flashback (group therapy)**

_"So the 4th of July is tomorrow, Warden Sharp is considering letting the inmates do something special" Dr. Leeland smiled._

_"Woot! I sure hope so" Harley smiled._

_"I say he lets us watch the fireworks!" Penguin added, Violet sat close to Jervis on the couch in the far corner._

_"Watching fireworks would be quite enjoyable" Ivy gave in._

_"A waste of gun powder" Violet rolled her eyes._

_"You don't like fireworks?" Leeland asked._

_"Oh, I like fireworks, _just not the date_" Violet glared at Leeland._

_"Why? It's the date we were freed from those idiotic Brits" Joker laughed, Violet grinded her teeth, glaring at Joker._

_"Idiotic?! You've got a lot of gull!" Violet snapped, Jervis pulled her back down "How would you like it if I tied you to one of your precious fireworks and lit it on the 4th, huh?!" Violet growled, her tail came down from the back of her shirt._

_"My dear..." Jervis whispered and lightly tapped her arm, she looked down at him then saw her tail, she immediatly sat down._

_"You have something against the 4th?" Leeland finally asked._

_"You Americans are idiots! Your government is wretched! It will surely be your downfall! My parents were fools for moving here! Land of the free? Hmph! Home of the brave? You're a bunch of pompus idiots the bunch of you!" Violet snapped glaring at Joker "I was lucky enough to find a_ few _descent people in this entire country!" Violet was standing again._

_"I think we got a Brit on our hands~" Joker laughed._

_"Violet, my dear..." Jervis whispered hard "Not here... I'm keeping my temper I suggest you do the same unless you want to go into solitary confinwment!". Violet sat down, her claws drove into the couch, it made a loud ripping sound, somehow noone noticed other than Jervis, they just sat there quietly._

_"So, if you could would you go back to England?" Dr. Leeland asked._

_"No..." Violet said softly, she looked down at the floor._

_"Why not Vi?" Joker snickered._

_"Because, I'd be leaving the opprotunity of killing you to someone else, and there's nothing more I want than to see your death, other than yours" Violet turned to Dr. Leeland "I may want Joker to perish even more, but quite frankly doctor, you're first on my hitlist, then Joker" she turned to Joker "Finally Batman..." her eyes seemed to darken as she mentioned the Dark Knight._

_"Violet, sit down!" Leeland snapped, Violet growled then tackled the bitch, Violet sat on Leeland, thumbs pressed hard against her throat, Leeland tried to push her off but couldn't._

_"Violet!" Jervis pulled her off of Leeland, Violet tried to escape but Jervis had a good hold of her "Violet..." he said, she stopped but she still glared, breathing hard._

_"I'll kill her!" she screamed then escaped Jervis's grip, Leeland sat up only to be knocked back down, Violet punched her in the face, giving her a bloody nose._

_"Get off me you dwarf!" Dr. Leeland grabbed onto Violet's wrists, she tried to lift her hands form her throat, no use, Violet was a _lot_ stronger than she looked, Violet's eyes widened as Leeland called her a dwarf._

_"How dare you mock my height!" she backhanded the doctor with her hand in a fist, the hit knocked Dr. Leeland out, Violet kept hitting her. "You _**JABBERWOCK**_!" Violet snapped, she was soon constricted by plants, she was lifted up from Dr. Leeland and brought over to face Ivy._

_"Not here, not now..." she simply said, the rage in Violet's eyes disappeared, and they returned to the mellow, calm purple color, the plants released her, she dropped to the floor, landing on her feet._

**End of Flashback**

"You had such a temper..." Ivy choked out, tears running down her cheeks, she noticed the small puddle of blood underneath Violet's head, she lifted the lifeless body up and ran her fingers over the wound. "Violet?" she asked, she ran her fingers along Violet's spine, really the shattered bones.

"Pamela..." she heard Violet's voice, Ivy froze then looked at Violet's face, it hadn't moved at all "My body hurts so badly, please help me..." she heard her voice again, but still Violet remained motionless.

"I must be going crazy..." Ivy dried her eyes, holding her friend up with one hand.

"Pamela, please help me, I'm in so much pain, please" the voice asked again.

"Violet?" Ivy asked looking around.

"Pamela, you're not crazy, you know that, _please_ help me!" the voice cried softly.

"You're not real, you're dead! You're dead!" Pamela cried, she slowly let Violet down and held her head in her hands "_**YOUR DEAD**_!"

"I'm not dead... I'm in pain, please help me..." Violet's voice begged, Ivy shut her eyes tight.

"You're not moving! You're not breathing! But you talking.... I'm going crazy!" Ivy screamed, she fell to her knees holding her head "_**YOUR DEAD**_!".

"Miss. Isley?" Penguin waddled into the room with his umbrella "Oh my God, what happened?!" he stumbled back.

"Batman killed her..." she calmed down and turned to Penguin, he slowly walked towards her.

"Poor Miss. Chesh..." he stared at her "Is she really dead...?"

"I don't know, I keep hearing her voice... I-" Ivy began crying again.

"Pamela, please help me...!" the voice begged again, Ivy stared at Penguin.

"She's talking! Can't you hear her?!" Ivy asked.

"The only person I can hear is you Miss. Isley... I have to go..." Penguin said uneasy then ran out of the room. Ivy turned to Violet, she pushed herself back when she saw Violet's eyes were opened and her head was turned towards Ivy.

"Pamela, _**PLEASE**_ help me, I don't want to leave Jervis" the voice cried "please your the only one who can help me... I've lost so much blood, and I'm so cold, my body hurts so badly, please help me!" the voice begged.

"How?" Ivy finally gave into what she suspected was madness.

"I have a concussion, from hitting my head, and my arm is still bleeding from where my hand was separated" the voice said, Ivy looked down to see that her perfectly green skin was now drenched with red.

"You're....alive.... no it's not real, it's too good to be true!" Ivy cried, Joker's voice came onto the intercom.

"Real low Batman, stealing all my fun!" Joker snapped "I mean what an ironic way to go~ crushing the bookworm with a bookshelf! And here I thought killing people was below you, who knew!" Joker laughed.

Jonathan looked up "Bastard..." he mummbled, he looked over at Jervis who just sat there staring at the floor, depressed, "Jervis..." Jonathan stared at his friend. Jervis didn't move, he just sat there staring at the floor, Jonathan couldn't even tell if his friend was breathing or not.

"If you're still alive why aren't you breathing? How can I hear you?!" Ivy demanded, the voice didn't respond, Ivy calmed down, she closed her eyes thinking, she opened her eyes, Violet's eyes were closed. "You're cruel, you know that?" Ivy asked, she placed her hand on Violet's forehead "if you are really alive... I'll see what I can do..."

Batman climbed through the vents, he came to a fork in the vents, he took the right he fell into a dark room, painted with cobwebs. He looked around, magazine covers, newspapers, posters, all with Joker on them, and lipstick marks on them. He saw a mannequin head with Harley's hat on it, and a name tag with Harleen Quinzel written on it "I found Harley's office..." Batman said.

"Have you found my dad yet?" Oracle asked.

"No, I'm still looking" Batman climbed back up into the vents, he went straight this time, he came out into an open room, people were screaming.

"Please no Professor Crane!" they begged, an inmate slammed up against the glass screaming.

"There is no Crane here! Only Scarecrow!" Jonathan laughed then disappeared.

"Sorry Batman, the doctor isn't ready to see you yet~" Joker laughed, "What really scares you? Not being able to save the commissioner? Letting everyone down? Me? In a thong?" Joker laughed.

"Gross..." Oracle shuddered, Batman walked over to an old wall and sprayed an explosive gel on it, the wall exploded, he walked in, soon enough he was crawling through vents again, Batman began coughing.

"Batman! Please help me!" Gordon begged then was soon dragged away.

"Gordon!" Batman hollered then kicked the bars off of the vent, he ran out, he saw the commissioner proped up against a wall, Batman put his fingers on Gordons neck looking for a pulse "Gordon..." he said in defeat. "Barbara, I'm sorry, I was too late" Batman said.

"I'm sorry, but the number you have requested is temporarly unavalible, please hang up" a computerized voice responded.

"Barbara?" Batman asked.

"Please hang up your phone" the voice asked again, bugs began scattering across the floor, Batman walked down the hall, he finally came to the morgue, he walked in.

"Get out~ Go away! Get out~" voices harshly whispered, Batman shuddered then walked out, only to find himself in the same room, he tried to walk out again, the door wouldn't budge. He turned to see 3 body bags on the tables, he walked over to them, the bags moved, he quickly unzipped one.

"Dad?" Batman asked seeing his father in the bag, his father turned to him.

"You should have stopped him Bruce, like a man!" his father simply said, Batman stepped back and went to a different bag, he unzipped it, it was his mother.

"Help us Bruce! Don't let us die!" his mother begged, Batman went to the last bag and unzipped it, Jonathan came out of the bag, Batman fell to the ground. When he got up Jonathan was gone, Batman turned around to see the other half of the room was gone as well...


	11. Chapter 10

**Scarecrow Dreamscape 2**

_The missing half of the room was replaced with crumbling pieces of foundation and a huge storm, Batman jumped over a gap, then another, as he pulled himself up Jonathan once again stabed his needles into the ground. Jonathan began laughing hysterically "Welcome back to my world Batman!" he laughed, Jonathan immediately began looking for Batman. Batman jumped down from the elevated piece of ground he was standing on and began running, Jonathan heard Batman's footsteps and quickly turned around, he slammed his hand down trying to crush him, Batman jumped out of the way. "You're dead little bat!" Jonathan snapped and began looking for the Dark Knight again, the next time he heard him Batman had turned on the Batsignal, the beam of light shot at Jonathan "AHHH!!!" Jonathan screamed._

**End of Dreamscape**

Ivy finished stitching Violet's hand back on, Violet lay on a cold table in the medical facility, bandages wrapped around her head "Violet... please... wake up..." Ivy asked. She looked down at the purple hair on the floor, Ivy stitched Violet's head back up, and her hand back on, even attatching the nerves.

"Pamela how am I supposed to wake up if my heart isn't beating? What is the thing I hated most in this Asylum?" Violet's voice asked.

"Joker..." Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Other than him...." Violet's voice responded.

"..." Ivy answered again, the voice sighed.

"Why did I hate ?" the voice asked.

"Because she was a cut throat bitch..." Ivy answered simply.

"And..." the voice pressed on.

"Because she was always sending you to... _shock therapy_!" Ivy finally realized what the voice was getting at.

Batman found himself in the morgue, "Bruce? What happened?" Oracle asked.

"I'm alright, just had a little run in with the Scarecrow..." Batman answered, then without hesitation he ran out of the room, he came up to Gordon's body, only to find it was a guard "Scarecrow's fear toxin worked better than I thought..." Batman said. Batman looked down to see green arrows spray painted on the floor, he followed them until he came to a locked door, which was soon opened by 3 Blackgate prisoners. Batman defeated them easily then continued to follow the arrows, he came to a small room, it had a glass wall, which showed another glass room. In the room was Harley holding a gun and Gordon tied to a chair, Joker came onto a computer screen, he began rambling on about how if his goons even thought Batman was in the room Harley would kill Gordon. Batman climbed into one of the vents and came into an even bigger room, filled with henchmen, Batman snuck up behind them and took them down one by one until only Harley was left. Batman ran up a small flight of stairs and grapled up on the top of the glass room Harley and Gordon were in, Harley was taunting Gordon, Batman walked across the glass until he was standing over Harley. He jumped up then slammed down through the glass landing on her, he then turned and untied the commissioner, Harley didn't move.

"Joker has something down there..." Commissioner Gordon said, he lead Batman down to a room inside the room where the henchmen where, it was cold and fogged up.

"Get behind me" Batman ordered, Gordon obeyed "Bane..."

"Cut me down..." Bane begged, he was a scrawny little man, tied up by wires.

"Who did this to you?" Batman asked.

"Dr. Young, the bruja, she drained the venom from my blood" Bane said weakly, Joker came onto yet another computer monitor.

"Sorry has-Bane, the good doctor wont be a problem much longer" Joker said then pushed a button, the room came to life, the wires and machines began pumping the venom back into Bane. Bane fell to the ground and attacked Batman, slamming him through the wall into what looked like a boiler room, but much bigger, Gordon hid.

"Alright, let's get you into some clothes, rather than wha'ts left of them" Ivy said, she helped her short friend down from the table "Honestly I'm surprised you had anything left of your clothes the way your body was transformed".

"Is Jervis alright?" Violet asked, only sections of her clothing remained, her pants were now mini shorts, as for her shirt... good thing it was just Ivy in the room.

"He's fine, physically, mentally..." Ivy's voice trailed off "Don't they have any clothes in here?".

"Great..." Violet sighed then walked over to a drawer, she opened it and pulled out an Arkham uniform, WAY too big, Violet's uniform was the second smallest, the 1st was Babydoll's. "I feel like something Chester dragged in" Violet sighed and dug through the drawers, all she needed were pants that would fit, it didn't matter if the shirt was too big.

"Chester? Is that your cat?" Ivy asked, Violet nodded, Ivy noticed the large scar stretching across Violet's stomach "Violet... is that the scar from the accident?" she asked.

"Yeah, the whole thing left me barren..." she found a pair of adjustable pants, thick material too, not thin like the doctor's uniforms.

"You know... I don't think the doctors were 100% correct about that... your scar is too high..." Ivy stared at it, she lightly ran her finger along the line then resumed looking for a shirt for Violet. Ivy found one, it was a small gray shirt, and she also found a doctors coat, this could be fun, Violet changed into the clothes, she'd look like a doctor if her head wasn't in bandages. "Lets see if we can find you a hat... here's one!" Ivy tossed her a gray busboy hat, it looked good on Violet, who had cut the doctors coat so it was the length of a sweater.

"Thanks... for everything" Violet hugged Ivy.

"You know you gave us all a scare... Harley and Jervis still don't know you're alive..." Ivy said "I'm not sure where Harl is but I can take you to Jervis..." she said, Violet's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of his name.

"Please..." she asked.

"_**I WILL BREAK YOU BATMAN THEN THE BRUJA**_!!" Bane screamed holding Batman high above his head.

"No Bane... This time, I break you" he said and kicked off of Bane, the Batmobile came flying straight into Bane, the two of them went flying into the water. A police boat pulled up, Gordon got onto it.

"Bane called Dr. Young a Bruja... what does it mean?" Gordon asked.

"It's Spanish for witch" Batman said as he walked off, the boat left, as well as Gordon.

"Ow..." Harley moaned, she saw Ivy walking, a shorter person walking with her "Red?" she asked herself then ran over "Red?" she asked, Ivy turned, as well as Violet. Harley froze. She stared at Violet blankly then quickly wrapped her in a hug "Vi!" she squealed happily.

"Hi Harley~" Violet said, almost being once again crushed, Harley let go and looked Violet over.

"How are you still alive?" Harley asked, she was crying.

"Pamela saved me... I don't know how she knew but she saved me" Violet said, Ivy stared at her, that voice, it wasn't Violet afterall...

"I gotta go tell Jon your alive!" Harley smiled.

"Ding dong the witch is dead!" Joker laughed over the intercom "Sorry Jervis but it's just too good to be true!" Jervis had enough, he turned on a microphone.

"Shut your mouth!" he snapped, Violet pulled open the door.

"Oh boo-hoo Hat, what ever happened to cats having 9 lives anyway?" Joker asked, Jervis pressed the button to say something.

"They do~ I still have 6 more" Violet said with a smile.

"_What_?!" Joker snapped, Jervis turned to see his fiancee standing there.

"Violet?" he asked.

"Sorry I'm late" she simply said, Jervis ran over to her and quickly hugged her, she hugged him back.

"_**YOU'Re SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! FLATTENED!! UNDER ALL THOSE BOOKS**_!!!" Joker screamed, Violet rolled her eyes and picked up the microphone, Jervis stood behind her.

"Like you said, cats have 9 lives, I still have 6 more, sorry to disappoint you..." Violet tried to sound sympathetic.


	12. Chapter 11

"Hey Joker, I got a question for you" Violet said, now she was serious.

"How can I help my fellow inmate?" Joker asked rather curious.

"Is still on the Island?" Violet had a grudge against , they hated each other, Violet planned on killing her.

"Why want to get revenge on the good doctor?" Joker laughed.

"There isn't anything good about that Jabberwock now answer the question!" Violet snapped, Joker moaned.

"Yes, she's on the Island, where I don't know, yeash I'm starting to think you hate her more then me!" Joker whined, Jervis put his hand on Violet's shoulder, she looked up at him.

"My dear, please, I thought I lost you, you can't leave again" he said.

"Jervis..." she said "I'll be fine, you know she'll never get what she truly deserves unless someone does something" She stood up.

"Violet, you've been in a car accident that left you barren! You've been electricuted on several occations! Crushed by a bookcase! Your heart has stopped more then once! Your skull has been broken 3 times! What is it going to take to get you to stop and think things over?!" Jervis asked, he was crying. "It's a miracle you're still alive, when are you going to give up? And just leave things be?" Jervis calmed down.

"When that _**BITCH IS DEAD**_!" Violet snapped, she froze, her eyes widened, Jervis stared at her, frightened, Violet had never snapped at Jervis, and she had never sworn before...

"Violet..." Jervis said after a few moments of silence "Please, just listen to me..." he lightly touched her cheek, she looked up at him, he saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey Violet you still there?" Joker asked "_Vvvviiiiiillllloooooettt_??? I found the good doctor~ She's hiding in the santi- whatever that place is called" Joker laughed.

"You're acting like the Queen of Hearts!" Jervis snapped, Violet looked down, annoyed.

"Being crushed by that bookcase, was nothing compared to the pain I was put through in shock therapy, is the one that put me there. You know that! She's held a gun to my head! What more do you want?!" Violet snapped again.

"I was about to ask you the same..." Jervis said then began to walk off, Violet growled then turned around, she saw a pipe system coming out from the wall. She kicked it, a pipe came loose, she ripped it out of the little system then left the building.

"_**ARH! HE IS SUCH A JABBERWOCK**_!" Violet jumped down the flight of stairs angrily, she felt a sudden stinging on her cheek, she touched it with her hand, her cheek was wet. "Am I bleeding?" she pulled her hand away, her fingers where covered with was looked like water "Oh... I'm crying..." she stopped and sat on the ground, she dropped the pipe. "What am I doing? I want revenge, but I don't want Jervis to be angry with me, and I don't want to be angry with him!" she propped her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands. "_Jervis, I'm sorry_!" Violet began to cry.

"I was about to say the same..." Jervis said softly, Violet turned to see him standing behind her "What I said was selfish and mean...".

"I shoudn't have been so thickheaded..." Violet looked away, he sat down beside her.

"I know how much you want dead, and I don't blame you, it's just been such a chaotic night, and I just got you back, the thought of losing you again..." Jervis stopped, Violet turned to him. He was hiding his face, he was crying again, Violet wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, for everything, if I didn't have such a short temper... oh you're right..." Violet said quietly, "I am the Queen of Hearts, always wanting people beheaded, not stopping and looking at what I have, always wanting more...".

"No my dear... no you're not like that at all..." Jervis looked up "I was wrong, it was wrong of me to say that, everyone knows your not the Queen of Hearts, you're the Cheshire Cat. You're lovable, kind, considerate, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen..." he said softly, she looked at him, he kissed her.

"C'mon, you know the Cheshire Cat doesn't die in any of Carroll's stories" Violet smiled.

"The Cheshire Cat does though die in American McGee's Alice, you know that" Jervis said seriously.

"No I didn't! I don't play video games!" Violet said.

"How do you know it's a video game?" Jervis asked.

"You forget who my best friend is, Harley isn't the one for reading books, I've seen her play video games on several occasions, plus if it were a book I would have read it" Violet said.

"Either way..." Jervis sighed.

"And what are you talking about? If I recall correctly the Mad Hatter dies as well..." Violet said, Jervis looked up "Alice blows his head up, like I said Harley plays a lot of video games" Violet smiled and stood up, she held her hand out to Jervis. He took it, she pulled him up with ease.

"You're a liar, they don't kill the Mad Hatter" Jervis smiled.

"Oh yes they do, they kill just about every character in that game! The Duchess, The Cheshire Cat, The Red Queen who they combine with the Queen of Hearts, The Mad Hatter, both March Hare and Dormy were left for dead. The Duchess ate the pig baby!" Violet said.

"I thought you said you didn't know the Cheshire Cat dies..." Jervis said.

"I didn't, all I'm saying is that game is morbid and ignorant, how Harley can play it I have no idea! I watched her for 5 minutes playing that game and I thought I was going to vomit!" Violet said.

"How do you plan on killing ?" Jervis asked.

"It's a surprise" Violet said then walked off, Jervis sighed.

", you have to hide, the inmates are coming for you" a guard named Aaron Cash said.

"No, just one inmate, and I'm prepared... I'm going to my office" said, walked into her office and locked the door, she left the light off and took out a journal from her desk. A low growl filled the room, Leeland looked around, no one, her eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the limited light "Who's there?" she asked standing up. quickly ran over to the light and flipped it on, Violet sat, legs crossed on Leeland's desk, she was wearing her original outfit, the one she was wearing when she was crushed by the bookcase. Violet stared at her, intently, her eyes fixed on Leeland's throat, her claws dug deep into the desk, she sat back, calming down, she finally made eye contact with the terrified doctor.

"What's wrong? Can't see in the dark?" Violet asked.

"Sorry, I'm a human, not a freak" hissed, Violet twitched, her claws dug even deeper into the wooden desk.

"Funny... I thought you'd be a bit more considerate to the one person who not only has a grudge against you, but still has the Titan running through their veins and knows where your Jugular artery is..." Violet said calmly.

"And how would you know that? If I recall correctly you never even finished middle school" Leeland smiled crookedly "I'd say I'm surprised as a child you didn't get pregnant. It would have explained why you dropped out of school" Violet's eyes widened, they filled with rage "But then I remember telling me about how you can't have kids... oh well they'd just be freaks like you".

"_**RAAHHH**_!!!" Violet jumped off of the desk and grabbed onto 's jacket, she ripped her away from the door and threw her onto the floor, she pounded on the doctor, punching her in the face brutally. Merciless, the doctor screamed in pain, grabbed Violet's hand, Violet used the other to swipe at the Doctors face, 4 long cuts went down it. Leeland kicked Violet off, Violet hit the desk hard, knocking the back of her head on the hard wood "Uuuhhh..." she held her head as she got up.

"You're a freak..." Leeland said as she tried to get up, Violet tackled her once again, she dug her claws into Leeland's throat, blood gushed out, Leeland started to choke up blood. "_*gurk* _why _*gurgle* _was I _*guck* _your target _*bllleeehhh*_ was the _*gurk* _one that was _*uck* _calling you a _*urk* _freak!" Violet dug her claws deeper, she then threw Leeland onto the floor.

"You're a liar!" Violet growled, she turned Leeland onto her back, she was smiling, Violet glared at her, Leeland continued to smile.

"Freak..." Leeland mumbled, Violet sunk her teeth into Leeland's neck and ripped out her Jugular, digging her claws into Leeland's shoulder and cheek. Violet spit out the blood and pulled away, observing what she had done, Leeland was motionless, dead, Violet smiled, it felt so good to see her dead, but it didn't feel right. _"Why was I your target? was the one calling you a freak!_" Leeland's voice echoed in Violet's head _"But then I remember telling me about how you can't have kids... oh well they'd just be freaks like you..."._

"No!" Violet stumbled back "No! It's a lie! It's a lie!" Violet cried, she fell back holding her head, which she once again hit on the desk, she fell forward onto her hands and knees.

**Earlier**

_"You killed my patient..." said glaring at Batman._

_"I didn't mean to- she was going to kill everyone including you!" Batman argued._

_"Oh please Violet would never touch me" looked away._

_"How do you know? She was a psycho" Batman said coldly._

_"She was not! She was the only sane person in this asylum! I could care less if the inmates tear you apart!" snapped._

_"Alright what if she was still alive? She was infected with something... It made her monsterous" Batman explained._

_"The Titan... She knew how to control it... afterall she helped me create it" said._

_"Ding dong the witch is dead!" Joker laughed over the intercom, rolled her eyes._

_"Shut your mouth!" Jervis snapped._

_"Oh boo-hoo Hat, whatever happened to cats having 9 lives anyway?" Joker asked._

_"They do, I still have 6 more~" Violet's voice came on, looked up._

_"She's still alive?" Batman asked, smiled._

_"And I bet you're on her hitlist to" smiled._

_"Hitlist?" Batman asked._

_", Joker, then you..." said the began to walk off._

**Present**

"Hey Jervis where's Vi?" Harley asked.

"She went to kill ..." Jervis said simply.

"Good, Leeland's a bitch, how long ago did she leave?" Harley asked.

"About 20 minutes ago, she should be done by now..." Jervis looked up at the sky.

"If Leeland didn't piss her off... You know how Violet has a temper... I'm surprised you didn't go with her" Ivy walked up to them.

"What are you saying?" Jervis asked.

"I know how Violet lets her temper get ahold of her. and Leeland knew was Violet's favorite doctor. Leeland is a bitch and will want to bring someone else down, why not Violet's favorite doctor? Tell a few lies, piss Violet off, confuse her..." Ivy explained, Jervis stood up.

"I have to find Violet!" Jervis ran off.

"Do you really think Leeland would get Violet to kill ?" Harley asked.

"I don't know of any grudge between the two doctors, but Leeland hated Violet, always called her a freak, Leeland knew too much about Violet. She could easily say was talking about her... mocking her..." Ivy said.

"Anyone bored? Anyone?" Joker asked over the intercom.

"Puddin?" Harley asked.

"Well direct your attention to the nearest monitor, I have something that will turn those frowns upside down!" Joker laughed, Harley and Ivy ran inside. A video tape of Violet killing Leeland came on, Violet must have forgotten about the video camera in the room. Or wanted everyone to see what she did to Leeland and what she'd do to someone else, Harley and Ivy stared.

"Eww..." Harley said.

"She might want to brush her teeth before she goes Frenchie with Jervis..." Ivy said staring at the monitor.


	13. Chapter 12

A girl with long wavy reddish-blonde hair stood around a corner, she wore a green visor, sleeves white button up shirt, and tan khakis folding at the knees with suspenders. She also wore wristcuffs similar to Harley's, and a bow tie, she looked down at her saddle shoes which had become quite dirty. She pulled playing cards from her pocket, they were sharp, razorblades, the gleamed even in the low light. She peaked around the corner at a group of doctors, she spotted , she smiled crookedly, her name was Marilyn K. Marcowitz, but everyone called her May. She was Trick Deck, she'd been in Arkham for quite some time so she knew the Island well, where to hide, where good spying places were. She looked over and saw Violet seething with rage "Great that idiot is going to ruin everything..." May mumbled under her breath, she threw a card at Violet. Violet heard the blade rushing through the air and moved out of the way, she looked in May's direction who held a finger to her mouth, signaling Violet to stay quiet. Violet gave her the death look then disappeared, she then came up behind May and tapped her on the shoulder, May just about jumped out of her suspenders.

"What do you want?" Violet asked, May glared at her.

"What are you doing here?!" May whispered harshly, Violet rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to kill ..." Violet growled.

"Why? I thought you liked her?" May asked, Violet looked down at the floor "Look get out of here, you've had your fun I want mine...".

"If you call that fun..." Violet said then rolled her eyes, she had forgotten how upset Violet was when she killed Leeland, May had seen the tape, then again just about everyone on the Island saw it.

"Die, get yourself killed!" May whispered hard, one of the doctors turned, May hid in the shadows, she listened in.

"I'm leaving, too many inmates on the loose... I'm headed to my office..." said then left, May watched her leave the room, she then saw Violet follwing her in the shadows.

"Bitch..." May growled then took out some dice from her pocket, she rolled them towards the group of doctors, one of the doctors heard the tumbling and looked down.

"What the hell?" he asked, the dice exploded, May fell down laughing, the doctors landed with a thud, or what was left of them.

"What are you doing?" a tall man dressed in a black cloak asked, his face was hidden, he carried around a scythe and a dagger was attacked to his belt. Under the cloak he wore a ninja outfit of some sort, black pants, black tape wrapped around his calves, black tape wrapped around his wrists and hands. Black loose shirt tied off at the waist, belt with a dagger attached to it, and a skeleton mask, his villian name was Dread, real name Andrew.

"Killing people, what are you doing?" May asked.

"Looking for Angel have you seen her?" Dread asked, he had been looking for another inmate, Angel Hollow, she had short red hair and big brown eyes, she was extremely pale, almost looking dead. She had an extremely bad temper, some people thought it was worse then Violet's others thought it was a dead tie, Angel hated Violet, though she hated anyone who was in a perfect relationship. She had actually pinned Violet against a wall holding a knife to her throat, almost killed her, would have if Violet didn't gab her in the stomach and elbow her over the head. Then from there it was just about mortal kombat, they were both put in solitary confinement, on the opposite sides of the building, and were blindfolded when brought to their cells so they wouldn't know where the other's was.

"I'm not sure, last time I saw her she was mumbling something about Violet killing Leeland... like the only good deed she's ever done and ever will do... or something like that..." May tried to remember but had no luck.

"Why those two hate each other so much I'll never understand" Andrew sighed.

"It's simple, Angel hates anyone who is in the pefect relationship, you know that, and Violet is just plain hot-headed, once you get her going she never stops 'til your dead..." May rolled her eyes. "21?" she asked taking out a real deck of cards, she sat down on the floor, Andrew took off his cloak but not his mask, he sat down as well.

"But what did Angel do to piss Violet off in the first place?" Andrew asked looking at his cards "Hit me..." May gave him another card.

"She found Violet's photo album and found a picture of her and Jervis and taped the picture to a dart board..." May took another card from the deck "21" she showed her cards.

"Dammit, but that set Violet off? It usually isn't something that simple..." Andrew said.

"It was taken the night Jervis proposed to her, when she saw Angel throwing darts at it she lost it" May handed out the cards, Andrew looked at his cards.

"Hit me..." he simply said, he lowered his head when he looked at his new card "I bust..." he said glumly, May smiled. "I now see how you got your name..." he sighed.

"Yeah I was accussed for cheating because I never lost, so people started calling me Trick Deck, even when I proved I wasn't cheating the name just stuck..." she said, she took out some poker chips "Texas Hold 'Em'?" she asked.

"I warn you I _never_ lose" Andrew said confident.

"Neither do I" May smiled "Betting real money?" she asked with a smile.

"I got a tenner, you?" he asked taking a $10 bill out of his pocket.

"Fifteen..." May smiled "better idea, since we're both basically broke... winner gets to dare the loser, and loser _has_ to do the dare" May smiled.

"Fine, but you'll regret this..." Andrew laughed "What's my dare?" he asked.

"Take off your mask and wear a nurse's outfit and run around Arkham so all the inmates see you" May smiled.

"Alright, your dare, you have to strip down to your bra and underwear and get in front of a security camera, sing and dance to I'm Bringing Sexy Back" Andrew said.

"Your on!" May smiled, she shuffled the cards and dealt them out.

**10 minutes later...**

"_**DEAD TIE**_?!" the two of them exclaimed.

"How is that even possible?!" May stared at the cards.

"It's possible but highly unlikely..." Andrew sighed.

"I'm not talking about the cards I'm talking about me tieing! I _always_ win! I've never tied or lost a game!" May complained.

"Ugh.... a bet's, a bet" Andrew sighed.

"Mmmmhmmm...." May lowered her head.

"Hey now Ozzie can you see in your undies!" Andrew laughed, May's face went red, she tackled him, strangling him as he laughed. She stopped and got off of him "So... Who goes first?" Andrew asked holding his throat.

"_*sigh*_ I made the bet... I will" May said miserably, she walked into a doctor's office, Andrew checked to see if the camera was working.

"Hey Joker if you can see and hear me say so over the intercom" Andrew said up into the camera.

"Dread? I thought you were released last week... what do you want?" Joker asked.

"Can you make the monitors go live? Trick Deck here lost a bet" Andrew snickered.

"It was a tie back off!" May snapped.

"Yeah..." Joker said, all the monitors showed May and Andrew, who logged onto a computer and started to play _I'm Bringing Sexy _back as May finished stripping down to her bra and undies, which had a huge spade on the butt. Her bra had the card suits on the cups, she smiled, it wasn't that bad, her and Andrew had known each other for a good while. Andrew looked at her as a friend not just another woman, he snickered, the music finally came on.

"I'm bringin' sexy back!" May started to sing along dancing around, she grabbed a rolled up piece of paper and used it as a microphone. "Them other boys don't know how to act I think it's special what's behind your back So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. Take em' to the bridge!" she sung, Andrew fell back in his chair laughing.

Violet followed , she saw a monitor and looked up, her face went white with a "what the hell?!" look.

"Marilyn?!" Penguin nearly fell backwards, he was shocked but couldn't look away from the screen, his face went bright red.

"Baby I'm your slave, I'll let you whip me if I misbehave, It's just that no one makes me feel this way" May sung, just about everyone on the Island was watching her, even Jervis who quickly turned away, but the picture was burned into his mind.

"Hmm?" Ivy stared curiously at the screen "What is she trying to do? Dressed like that Batman will surely show up..." Ivy said to herself.

"Your turn!" May smiled as she finally finished the song, she quickly put her clothes on "Now let's find you a nurse outfit" she grabbed him by the collar after flipping off the camera.

"Hello Violet" a fimiliar voice said, Violet turned to see Angel holding a lead pipe, she was wearing an undone straight jacket and the regular orange Arkham pants.

"Angel Hollow, what an unpleasent surprise, I figured I'd see you tonight..." Violet glared at her, Angel returned the same look of hatred.

"This is so degrading..." Andrew said, he came out in a nurse outfit, May began to laugh, Andrew was still wearing his mask.

"Take it off..." May said.

"No..." Andrew said coldly, May grabbed the mask and ripped it off, she gasped at the sight on Andrew's face, he had short messy brown hair, dark eyes and pale skin. He looked like a vampire, he even had sharp canine teeth, and around his eyes was dark, it looked like her was wearing eye shadow.

"Here..." she gave him his mask back, he put it on "now run around the Island, through every building in every room, and around every building!" May laughed.

"Do I really have to run that much?" he asked.

"Fine you can skip one building but only one building!" she snapped, Andrew smiled behind his mask.

"I'm skipping the Botanical Gardens!" he said then ran off.

"For the sake of everyone sane, never work in medical..." May said then walked off, she came to see Angel, pinning Violet on the floor, she was quickly kicked off, it once again turned into mortal kombat. Violet punched Angel in the stomach then quickly knee'd her in the face, Angel quickly got back up and punched Violet in the face, she grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head against a desk. Violet grabbed Angel's shirt and flipped her over onto the desk, she grabbed a pen and tried to stab Angel, who rolled backwards and kicked Violet in the face. May just backed up, it's be best she didn't get caught in this, just let it be, they'd knock each other out eventually, or be broken up by some of the guys, or plants...


	14. Chapter 13

"_**DIE**_!!!" Angel screamed, she swung the lead pipe down full force, Violet dodged it, the lead pipe went through the desk, Violet quickly spun around and kicked Angel in the back, knocking the wind out of her.

"Why do you hate me so much?!" Violet snapped, avoiding the lead pipe once more.

"Don't even ask me that!" Angel growled, she hit Violet across the face with the pipe, Violet fell to her hands and knees, she quickly spun, knocking Angel down. Violet got on top of Angel and started choking her, Angel tried to lift Violet's hands off of her throat but had no luck.

"Well guess what, I just did!" Violet growled, she began to drive her claws in Angel's throat, Angel punched in her the face, Violet fell backwards.

"Because! You have someone that loves you and you love them back... you and Jervis are inseprable..." Angel growled.

"All this because of jealousy?! You really have no idea what my life has been like" Violet growled, she got up and charged at Angel, she pinned her to the wall.

"You've always been with Jervis no matter what, you've never had your heart broken!" Angel snapped, she kicked Violet in the stomach, Violet fell to her knees she looked up. Angel kicked her in the face, Violet's head went all the way back, she hit her head on the cold floor.

"At least you had a family!" Violet snapped, Angel stopped "I was constantly being abused by my parents, both my sister and I. Always being smacked around, harrassed, yelled at, it was hell!" Violet rolled to the side and got up, Angel became angry and swung her foot at her again. Violet caught her foot and twisted it "you think you're so damn miserble, taking your anger out on others who are happy, you're pathetic!" Violet growled and got up, tears filled Angel's eyes.

"Do you think I really believe you?!" Angel growled "You're nothing but a spoiled Brit!" Violet's eyes widdened with rage and hatred, Violet pinned Angel to the ground. Sinking her claws through the straightjacket into the floor, Angel quickly headbutted Violet, she fell backwards, Angel's straightjacket ripped in half. Violet got up and began to run, as fast as she could, despite how long they had been fighting Angel didn't notice the bandages wrapped around Violet's head. She grabbed the back of Violet's shirt, or what was left of it, it ripped in half, the loose material fell off, she continued to run in her bra and pants, Angel caught up and tackled her. Angel turned Violet around, she saw all the scars, all over Violet's body, Angel froze, Violet didn't move, her eyes were closed, she had hit her head off of the floor when Angel tackled her. Andrew walked into the room in his nurse outfit, he stared at the two girls.

"Angel?" he asked, she looked up, seething with rage, Andrew backed up then ran off, Violet's eyes shot open, she punched Angel in the face.

"Are you trying to kill me or rape me?!" Violet snapped, she quickly got up, Angel's nose began to gush blood.

"_Kill you_! At least I'm not a coward and running away!" Angel snapped.

"You're right, you're not a coward, you're a fool, I've been holding back, I want you to suffer as I have my whole life!" Violet growled, she grabbed Angel by the collar and lifted her up, she pinned her to the wall. Violet gabbed her in the stomach, her claws going through her skin, she gabbed her low, over and over, she pulled her hand away, it was covered in blood. She released her hold on Angel, she fell to the floor holding her stomach, Violet stared at her hand and smiled, a sweet smell filled the air, she sniffed the blood on her fingers. "Cherry?!" Violet asked, Angel looked up smiling, she rammed Violet into the wall "you tied a bag of cherry flavored stage blood to your waste?!" Violet growled.

"We all know what happened to you in the car accident, I knew you didn't want to be the only one" Angel smiled crookedly, she just held Violet there.

"If you hate me so much why don't you just kill me?!" Violet screamed, Angel pressed her hand against Violet's throat, Violet smiled. "Do it, I _dare_ you..." Violet glared at her, Angel froze, as if Violet was going to devour her soul.

"You... think I want to kill you... so quickly, don't you?" Angel looked down, Violet's eyes widened, Angel's grip on her throat tightened, Violet began choking, saliva dripped down the sides of her mouth, her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Her body began to tremble "I want you to suffer..." Angel looked up smiling, she slammed Violet onto the floor, Violet didn't move, Angel grabbed her legs and dragged her off.

"Great now I have that stupid song stuck in my head..." May complained, she rounded the corner to see a broken desk "Where did those two go?" she looked around, seeing what they had done. "They're monsters the two of them, alone they're monsters, together... this won't end well..." May sighed.

"May?" Andrew walked up behind her, she looked him up and down.

"Sexy... did you go around the whole island?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"All except the Botanical Gardens... Where'd Violet and Angel go?" he asked.

"Not sure... did you see any of their fight?" May asked.

"I only saw Angel strangling Violet, then I left, just one of them is scary enough, I _really _didn't want to get caught in the middle" Andrew sighed.

"You know you can take that dress off now..." May stared at him.

"Actually it's pretty comfortable" Andrew smiled behind his mask.

"Put your regular clothes on or I'll take a picture of you and post it online..." May said, Andrew ran into the room he changed into before and came out in his regular costume.

"There.... happy?" he asked, he was even wearing his cloak.

"Not 'til I find out what happened to those two..." May sighed.

"Why are you so worried? They can fend for themselves" Andrew said.

"Angel can, but not Violet..." May looked up at him, he pulled down his hood and ripped off his mask.

"Are you insane?! Violet is the most violent person we know! She could take down Bane if she wanted to!" Andrew said, his face was bright red from the heat of his mask.

"Yes, I know that... but Ozzie told me she had been crushed by a bookshelf..." May said.

"Crushed by a bookshelf?" Andrew asked.

"Didn't you notice the bandages on her head?" May looked up at him.

"Yeah... but..." Andrew stopped as he heard footsteps nearing them.

"Where's Violet?!" Jervis stood their, panting, May froze.

"I'm not sure, we were going to go look for her... her and Angel got into a fight" May said staring at Jervis, his coat was bloodstained from when he held Violet after Jonathan pulled her out from under the bookshelf.

"What?!" Jervis flipped "Which way did she go?!".

"We don't know..." Andrew said.

"Uhhh...." Violet slowly opened her eyes, she tried to move but found it was extremely difficult, she looked over and saw Angel smiling, Violet tried to attack her. She found she was chained up against a wall, "Angel!" she growled, she tried to grab her but couldn't move her arms more than 4 inches from the wall.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up" she smiled, Violet hung there, seething with rage and hatred, she was breathing blood, she glared at Angel who stepped back with caution. She backhanded Violet, her head snapped back then came forward again, only about an inch from Angel's,

"Admit it, you fear me... I'm the monster in your nightmares..." Violet growled, still breathing blood, her face was covered with blood.

"Alright I admit it, I do fear you... Thats why I'm going to kill you..." Angel smiled, Violet jerked forward, Angel backed up again.

"You're pathetic, waiting 'til I'm weak to attack me... I almost think you caused that bookshelf to fall on me, or did you just get lucky?" Violet asked.

"What are you talking about?!" Angel snapped.

"Don't play stupid, everyone on the Island heard Joker announce over the intercom that a bookshelf fell on me..." Violet growled "you're a coward..." Violet hissed.

"And you're a freak... I didn't know you were crushed... if I did I would have taken pictures and made a little scrapbook" Angel smiled.

"Uhhh..." Violet moaned, she hung her head, Angel stared at her "_*gurk* _Ugh..." Violet moaned again.

"What's wrong with you?" Angel snapped, Violet didn't answer, "Answer me dammit!" she snapped, Violet didn't respond, Angel punched her as hard as possible in the stomach, Violet began to vomit, Angel stepped back. she stared at Violet oddly, staring at all the scars, bruises, burns... Angel stared at the burns closely "those burn marks, where did you get them?" she asked.

"My father..." she moaned as soon as she was finished puking, she slowly lifted her head and looked at Angel, the rage in her eyes diasppeared, she was in pain "I told you before, I was abused as a child..." Violet said, she shivered. Angel stared at her, for so long she wanted to kill Violet, but something was telling her to stop, was it the fact that Violet didn't have the perfect life Angel thought. Or was it that Violet was weak at this point and it was unfair, cheating to take her down now, Angel just stared at her.

"You think I care?" Angel asked.

"No, just trying to stall..." Violet smiled weakly.

"For what? Like anyone will come looking for you!" Angel snapped.

"No... that's not it... _this is_!" she screamed and threw her body towards Angel, the right chain gave out and broke, Violet grabbed Angel by the front of the shirt and pulled her up "Cut me down, or I'll do to you what I did to Leeland" Violet growled.

"Fuck you..." Angel growled, Violet lifted Angel up higher, eye level, the left chain was begining to give, Angel's shirt ripped from Violet's claws digging through it, Angel fell to the floor. Violet dropped Angel's shirt and glared down at her, she tried kicking forward, over and over until the chains attached to her legs broke. She hung there by the chain wrapped around her left arm, she planted her feet against the wall, she pushed forward, no luck, she did it again, the chain broke, Angel got up. She grabbed a rather big knife and pulled her arm back, Violet whipped the chain at Angel, it wrapped around her wrist, she dropped the knife as Violet pulled her towards her. "Ah!" Angel tried pulling back but Violet was stronger then her, Violet kicked her in the face, Angel fell to the floor, Violet took the rest of the chains off her wrists and ankles, she got behind Angel. She wrapped a chain around Angel's neck and pulled back hard, Angel began to choke, she saw the knife, she reached for it, Violet pulled back harder. Angel had one hand under the chain and the other reaching for the knife, she grabbed it then stabbed Violet in the leg.

"_**AHH**_!!" Violet fell back, she ripped the blade from her leg, she looked around for Angel, she was gone, Violet growled "I don't care if you started this, I'm finishing it..." she ran down the hall looking for Angel.


	15. Chapter 14

"_**ANGEL**_!!" Violet screamed running down the halls, she stopped to see Zsasz holding a knife to 's throat, pulling her back, she saw Batman hiding around a corner. He threw a Batarang, hitting Zsasz in the head, knocking him out, Violet stared, Batman helped up and began talking to her, Violet tried listening in but she was too far away. She crept closer, walked over to a picture on the wall and pulled it off, revealing a safe, she opened it, Joker's face was spray painted on the inside.

" look out!" Batman yelled, turned to see the spray paint, the safe exploded, Batman was knocked out from the explosion, was killed. Violet walked in as soon as the smoke cleared, she looked down at , who's face was gone, she began to laugh...

**Flashback...**

_"!" the doctor quickly said._

_"What is it Penelope?" she asked not even looking up, not wanting to make eye contact._

_"Your patient... the one with purple hair..." the doctor started._

_"Violet Chesh, what about her?" she asked, now looking up._

_"I would like to be her doctor, if you don't mind, you can have my patient Harleen Quinzel... please I saw Violet... I want to know more about her..." the doctor said._

_"Why would you want to know about Violet Chesh, Dr. Young..." Leeland asked._

_"She's seems like an interesting character, please..." asked again._

_"Fine, but even one slip up and her therapy is mine again" Leeland stared at her, smiled then ran out of the room down to Violet's cell, she knocked on the door._

_"Violet?" she asked, she quickly looked up, she dried her eyes "Would you be so kind as to come with me? I'm your new doctor" smiled sweetly, Violet got up slowly._

_"What happened to the Jabber- I mean ?" she asked._

_"She is no longer your doctor..." smiled._

_"Thank you..." Violet smiled, unlocked the cell, Violet followed her to her office._

_Dr. Young turned on the tape, the light's were dim "Would you care for some tea?" asked, Violet's eyes lit up._

_"Yes please, if it's not any trouble" Violet said cautiously, she sat back in her seat, she wanted to trust her but... She seemed nice, Violet didn't let her eyes leave ._

_"Here you go..." handed her a tea cup and turned to get her clipboard, Violet sniffed the tea, it seemed fine, "So tell me about yourself..." sat down and smiled._

_"My name is Violet Chesh, I'm from Chester, England..." she paused seeing this as a chance to scare , Violet smiled then continued "I've been put in solitary confinment multiple times, for being one of the more.... violent inmates" she smiled, just by her accent she was undoubtably British._

_"Is that so?" asked "You don't seem violent to me..." said calmly, Violet sipped her tea completely forgetting how just 2 minutes ago she thought it was drugged._

**End of Flashback...**

Violet was on her knees, arms wrapped around her stomach laughing uncontrollably, laughing harder and harder, she finally stopped and stood up with a huge smile on her face. "You're dead... You're dead!" Violet laughed harder, tears began to run down her cheeks, she fell to her knees crying "You're dead... why... I trusted you! You decieved me! You told Leeland everything! You tricked me! You used me!" Violet cried. She finally stopped, she got up and dried her eyes, "Oh well, now nobody knows my darkest secrets... Except for Erinn..." Violet stared at for a moment longer then walked off. Erinn was her younger sister, 3 years apart, Violet hadn't seen her since the accident, Violet wasn't the only one abused by her parents, so was her sister, she was part of the freak show with Violet. Erinn had short red hair and red eyes, not the orange red, but the actual color red, she also had extremely sharp teeth, elf ears, and claws like her older sister. The day of the car accident Erinn was at home, when she found out about it she laughed at the fact her parents were dead but almost lost it when she found out Violet had been hurt.

"Die!" Angel screamed as she put Violet in a headlock, she covered Violet's nose and mouth with her other hand, big mistake, Violet bit her hand, drawing blood "_Ahhh_!" Angel screamed in pain. Her teeth went all the way through, both top and bottom touched each other, Angel released her hold, Violet spit out Angel's hand which she held close to her in pain, Violet spit out the blood.

"I'm not a cannibal but try that again and I'll bite your hand off..." Violet growled, Angel glared at her "You could have at least had some decencey to put a shirt on you know..." Violet rolled her eyes.

"You're one to talk!" Angel snapped, she lost all feeling in her hand, blood gushed from the open wound, the thing though about Violet was, despite her size she was built, no one could ever tell though because she always wore loose shirts.

"I don't go around screaming 'die!' to people I know I can't kill... Unlike you..." Violet looked Angel up and down, "If you're going to fight me then do so... I'm not going to keep going easy on you... If you have the intent on killing me then fight to kill me..." Violet said.

"Going easy on me?! Your a liar!" Angel growled.

"If I'm such a liar why are you still breathing? Why haven't I broken your neck? Why didn't I bite higher and rip off your hand? Why didn't I use my nails to slit your throat?" Violet asked, Angel growled. "Fighting you is merely a warm up... child's play... now if you'd excuse me I'd-".

"Shut up... Shut up you cow!" Angel snapped.

"Cow? Ah ha ha!! Ah ha ha ha!!" Violet laughed, Violet wasn't a cow, there was nothing to her, she had abs! "If I'm a cow then what are you?" Violet laughed, she ran towards Angel and kicked her in the face. "I know! You're a dog! A hideous beast! Alway begging for more... well here it is!" Violet spun around kicking Angel in the head once more, Angel fell to the ground "Awww... whats wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?" Violet asked laughing.

"Why won't you die?" Angel asked, she got up and charged at Violet, she punched her in the face full strength, Violet skidded back at least 5 feet and fell backwards, blood gushed from her nose, Violet touched the blood and began to laugh.

"Oh look, you got mad and almost broke my nose, heh, _almost_" Violet got up smiling, she licked her lips "You know, people always say I'm obsessed with tea... But they're wrong, no there is something I love more then tea" she smiled wickedly.

"And what would that be?!" Angel snapped, she flinched, Violet stood in front of her, Violet grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the wall, keeping her hand on her throat. Violet leaned close to Angel, her mouth close to her ear.

"Blood..." Violet whispered, Angels eyes widened, she began to struggle, trying to escape Violet's hold, Violet leaned closer "Don't fret, it will be over soon" she licked blood off of Angel's neck. "Mmmm... I was a fool to think tea was better than this..." Violet pulled away, Angel stared at her.

"You're insane..." Angel choked out, Violet smiled and dropped Angel, she walked off, leaving Angel there petrified, unable to move, Violet rounded the corner, she spit on the floor.

"That was disgusting... oh well it was worth it" Violet smiled "that should scare her long enough for me to rest... my body hurts so badly..." Violet stumbled, her ears twitched, she quickly turned around. Angel was running towards her with yet another pipe, she swung the pipe, it hit Violet in the stomach "ugh..." Violet stumbled back, Angel kicked her again in the stomach, Violet fell back. She curled up into a ball on her side, clenching where she had taken the blows. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Found your weak spot" Angel smiled, she noticed Violet's tail, she stomped on it.

"_**AHHH**_!!!" Violet screamed in pain.

"This could be fun" Angel smiled, she dropped the pipe and grabbed onto the bandages wrapped around Violet's head, she ripped them off "That must be the scar from the car accident, and the one from tonight" Angel smiled. Violet couldn't move, she shivered with fear and pain, biting her bottom lip trying not to cry, her lip began to bleed, but she didn't stop, her eyes were shut tight, Angel ran her fingers over the stitches, Violet's eyes shot open. Angel backed up, Violet slowly got up, her body shook, she fell back down "Look at you, you can't even get up, you'er pathetic!" Angel snapped, Violet began coughing up blood.

May and Andrew stopped, they saw Angel standing over Violet, who didn't move, Angel began to laugh, Violet tried to get up again, Angel kicked her in the side, knocking her down once more. "Oh my God..." May stared at the horrific scene, she covered her mouth with her hand, Violet turned her head just enough to see Andrew and May.

"May...~" Violet whispered, she tried to get up again, Angel kicked her again, Violet fell again but kept trying, she caught Angel's foot this time "You're the pathetic one..." Violet pulled her foot from under her. Angel fell backwards, hitting her head hard on the floor, Violet got up, her body shook as she walked towards Andrew and May, she tripped and fell, this time she didn't get up.

"Violet!" May ran towards her, Andrew ran towards Angel, May helped Violet up "Are you ok?" she asked, Violet slowly shook her head, she collapsed again, this time May caught her. May looked down at Violet, her eyes were closed "Andrew grab Angel..." May said, Andrew picked the unconscious girl up. May picked the shorter, cat tailed one up, they walked off.

Harley walked through the halls, she poked her head in the room where was killed and smiled.


	16. Chapter 15

"These two are insane..." Andrew laid Angel on a clothed table and stared at her, he noticed the hell was torn out of her hand "Where are the needles?" he asked.

"In the cabinet on the right why?" May asked laying Violet onto another table, she strapped Violet down, didn't need her trying to kill Angel again.

"Looks like Violet bit Angel, hard too, it looks like her teeth went all the way through" Andrew held Angel's hand inspecting it, May came over with a needle and the string they use for stitches.

"Strap her down, I strapped Violet down, odds are Angel will wake up before Violet and we don't want her attacking any of us" May said then began to sew Angel's hand back up. Andrew strapped the unconscious psychopath down, May shivered "it's cold in here... find some blankets, or they'll freeze to death..." May ordered, Andrew obeyed.

"Kinda funny, usually guys think it's hot when girls are running around in their bras, but when it's these two it's scary..." Andrew said, May looked at him funny.

"Explain..." May said, curious of what he meant.

"Well we all know Violet would never run around in her panties, unless Jervis was here, Angel I'm not sure about.... but what I mean is, either they're running for their lives, or too pissed to stop and take the time to get dressed. You know what I mean?" Andrew asked.

"I suppose, funny how Jervis is looking in all the wrong places..." May laughed.

"That's probably for the best..." Andrew said, "Do you think we should wake Violet up? And bring her to Jervis?" Andrew asked.

"No let her rest, you know she wasn't fighting Angel at full strength..." May said.

"Obviously, otherwise she would've been dragging Angel's body through the halls" Andrew looked at May who had pulled the playing cards out of her pocket "We're betting money..." he said.

"Hell no, I don't know about you but that was fun!" May smiled.

"You're not the one who ran around Arkham in a dress..." Andrew said.

"No, I did a strip tease in front of a security camera singing a guy's song..." May glared at him "Come on more, please?" she asked, Andrew gave.

"Fine, 21?" he asked, May nodded "Alright your dare is...." he whispered in her ear.

"That's gross!" she snapped "Fine, same goes for you, _but_ I choose..." May smiled, they began to play, both Angel and Violet lay there unmoving.

"Royal straight flush" Andrew smiled about 20 minutes later, May's face went white.

"I am so off tonight..." May sighed, she looked up to see Andrew smiling "if I didn't know better I'd say you were cheating..." she stared at him, he didn't say anything "You are cheating!".

"I'm not I'm not honest! Remeber we're playing with _your _deck!" he said, the cards fell out of his hands, May inspected them, they were hers and they were real. Angel slowly opened her eyes, she turned her head to see Violet, she tried to sit up, she couldn't she saw she was strapped down, she began to struggle. May and Andrew looked up to see the psychopathic red head struggling trying to get out "Calm down Angel we're not unstrapping you..." Andrew said.

"And why not?!" she hissed.

"Because you'll try to kill Violet..." May said looking up at Angel who was already filled with rage, the one time Violet couldn't fight back and she was strapped down to a table.

"Andrew... you'll let me go wont you?" Angel asked in a calm sweet voice.

"Don't hold your breath..." he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, just remember you said that when I tell everyone your charming little secret" Angel smiled, Andrew shuddered, May stared at him.

"Secret?" she asked, he didn't answer.

"You think you can just hang that over my head don't you?" Andrew growled.

"I heard about your little game with May, I think she'd like to know she danced in front of that camera for no reason..." Angel smiled.

"What are you talking about?!" May snapped.

"Oh please isn't it obvious?! He _has_ been cheating! He can see the future! He can see what card your gonna play before you even get it!" Angel stared at May who didn't seem to care.

"I may be able to do that but I didn't! Now shut up Angel!" Andrew snapped, Angel sunk back, May just rolled her eyes.

"How long have I been out?" Angel finally asked.

"About half an hour..." May said dealing another hand, they called off the last dare and decided they'd bet money instead.

"Great, that damn cat will probably be out for the rest of the night... Will you at least let me go?" Angel asked.

"No..." Andrew and May said in unison.

"Why?!" Angel snapped, May glared at her.

"You're lucky we don't chain you up to the wall like you did to Violet... Now shut up!" May growled, the snap of a strap filled the room.

"That wasn't supposed to be that loud..." Violet said sitting up, she yawned "By the way~ I'm not a cat" she looked at Angel who was glaring at her, grinding her teeth, she began to shake trying to get free.

"You _**BITCH**_!" she growled "You weren't even asleep!" she screamed.

"Actually, I was, till you opened your big mouth" Violet rolled her eyes and looked down at May and Andrew "Whatcha playing?" Violet asked "Harley is beginning to rub off on me a little too much..." she said and slipped out of the strap around her legs.

"Texas Hold 'Em ever play before?" May asked, Violet sat down by them, crossed legged.

"Once" Violet smiled.

"You want to play?" Andrew asked.

"Sure why not?" Violet smiled, May dealt the cards.

"No fair why can she be unstrapped but not me?!" Angel growled.

"Because Violet knows how to be a good girl" May said.

"And because she's not a blood thirsty psychopath" Andrew added.

"She's not blood thirsty!? She's a fucking cannibal!" Angel screamed.

"Alright, say I do eat humans, technically I wouldn't be considered a cannibal, because as you've said, I'm a cat, not a human, so I'm not a cannibal, just a carnivore" Violet smiled with a crooked smile and arched eyebrow looking at Angel, whos eyes widdened with rage, her muscles tensed, baring her teeth she glared at Violet with every intent to slaughter her.

"Where did she get that whole cannibal thing from?" Andrew asked as they resumed their game.

"I have no idea" Violet lied, she turned to Angel and smiled, Angel sunk back, there was still blood on Violet's teeth, Angel's blood. Jervis walked into the room, Violet looked up "Jervis!" she quickly got up and hugged him.

"Violet! I've been worried about you" he kissed her, he saw Angel, then looked Violet over, then looked back at Angel.

"Don't worry I'm still in one piece" Violet smiled "Angel one the other hand...".

"_**SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH**_!!" Angel screamed.

"Watch your language or before you know it I'll be dragging your body through the Asylum then hanging in from the library" Violet turned to her, then back to Jervis.

"I assume you two had another fight?" Jervis asked Violet.

"Just a small one, I was too tired to actually try" Violet smiled, still half asleep "Have you seen Harley?" she asked.

"I'm sorry... I haven't, not since she had her goons take Batman away" Jervis said.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked, Angel's eyes widdened with curiousity as she heard 'Batman'.

"Miss Quinzel had found Dr. Young and Batman, Dr. Young was dead, Batman unconscious" Jervis said, Violet ignored the 'Dr. Young was dead' part, already knowing it.

"Hear that Angel? Harley's gonna kill your lover~" Violet turned with a dark twisted joyous look in her eyes, Angel growled, the straps snapped, she ran at Violet. Jervis pulled Violet behind him and placed a 10/6 card in Angel's hair as she neared him, she stopped dead in her tracks and fell to the floor.

"Someone is dreadfully lacking in self control" Jervis said looking down at Angel, who lay there on the floor.

"Quite..." Violet coming out from behind him "Such behavior deserves a severe punishment don't you agree?" Violet looked up at Jervis with loving eyes.

"Indeed..." he picked up Angel, Violet grabbed medical tape and wrapped it around her head so the card would fall out of her hair, Jervis then swung Angel over his shoulder and the couple left.

"Alrighty then..." Andrew said, he and May stared out the doorway.

"Straight flush..." May said laying down cards.

"Huh?!" Andrew looked back at the game "Aww... man...." he sighed.

"Interesting how much she resembles your younger sibling..." Jervis said staring at Angel, Violet looked at him coldly "No offence to Erinn of course..." Jervis said.

"Hmmm... I think we should wake our guest up, don't you?" Violet asked, Jervis smiled, Violet pulled a lever, bolts of electricity covered Angel's body, she awoke screaming. Violet shut off the electricity "You never had shock therapy did you?" she asked leaning close to Angel, whose head hung, she didn't respond "Apparently you didn't hear me..." Violet said then turned the eletricity back on, with a higher voltage. Angel screamed, Violet shut the electricity off once more "Ha! Is this all you can handle? This isn't anything compared to what put me through!" Violet laughed.


	17. Chapter 16

"You think what you say matters to me?" Angel asked weakly, Violet smiled wickedly.

"So you _can_ hear me!" Violet grabbed Angel by the hair and pulled her face close to her own, her eyes darkened "This is revenge bitch! Get used to it, see I don't let people attack me and get away with it" Violet hissed, she tightened her grip on Angel's hair. Jervis stepped out of the room to get Violet some clothes, Angel fought back tears from the pain "Am I making you cry? I'm sorry... I meant to make you beg like the wretched dog you are!" Violet began to laugh.

"Shut up you whore..." Angel growled, Violet tightened her grip again, Angel shut her eyes tight.

"You really need to learn some manners you know that?" Violet snapped "No wonder you and Batman didn't last!" Violet said.

"I'll kill you... stop talking about him!" Angel growled, she glared at Violet who burst out laughing.

"Am I getting to you? _Good_!" Violet laughed, Jervis walked in "Jervis good, could you do a small favor for me?" Violet asked sweetly, standing close to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Would you let Alex out? She seems to be the only one still in her cell, other than Erinn" Violet looked up at him, she could tell he wasn't to up for this "Please?" Violet asked.

"Alright" Jervis said, Angel's eyes widdened "What about your sister?" Violet looked down.

"No I dont want her to be hurt, tell her I'll be by later" Violet said, Jervis kissed her then left knowing the only one stupid enough to fight Violet was Angel and she was strapped to an electric chair.

"So..." Angel started, Violet turned to her "That's why you haven't killed me... because I look like your sister... that's right isn't it?" Angel looked up at her with dark eyes. Violet twitched staring at Angel, her expression changed from the wicked humerous look to a death look.

"Funny... how when you're the one trapped and defenceless the playing field changes and you try and level with me..." Violet stared hard at Angel. "My reasons for sparing you are by no means related to my younger sister... you may erase that thought from your mind completely. I don't even want you to think of her what-so-ever" Violet growled, Angel smiled, she finally figured out what really got to Violet.

"Jervis?" A girl with short red hair came up to the door and asked, her hair was red, not orange but the actual color red as well as her eyes. She had pointed ears and long sharp nails like her sister, her canine teeth were abnormaly sharp.

"Erinn!" Jervis smiled then regained self-control "I'm sorry but I have strict orders from your sister to let Alex out and only Alex..." Jervis said, the joy in Erinn's eyes faded "But she promises she will be by soon to see you".

"She will?" Erinn asked.

"Yes, your sister thinks the world of you, she worries about you, she wants to keep you safe, and she knows you are as long as you're in here your safe from Batman" Jervis said.

"What Joker said, on the intercom, was all of it true?" Erinn asked, Jervis nodded "When everything thing is done I want my sister alive" Erinn said.

"As do I but there is no controlling her... I apoplogize but I cannot talk, Violet will be here soon enough" Jervis said then began to walk off, Erinn sat down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Be on your guard" Erinn said, Jervis stopped "They've done horrible things to her... she's not the same" Erinn said, Jervis paused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She can't speak..." Erinn said looking through the barred window, Jervis shook away an eerie feeling and walked further down the hall, to a lone cell which was bolted shut, he pulled a slab of metal on the door from its locked position. He pulled the heavy door open, white smoked poured from the room, there he saw a shadow-like figure chained to the wall. "Alex?" Jervis asked, the figure came to life. The figured began mumbling, Jervis seemed to understand what it was saying "Yes, Violet sent me to get you" the figure began to mumble and growl. "Alex, why can't you speak?" Jervis asked, the figure jerked forward, coming into the light, the woman's face came into view, Jervis stepped back "Alex what have they done to you?" Jervis asked horrified. The woman had long dark green hair and greenish-gray scales, her eyes were black with white pupils, her mouth was sewn shut and a hector mask placed over it. The sleeves on her arkham uniform were torn off, revealing muscular arms, her full body was covered in scales, she stared at Jervis, desperately, her eyes screaming her help. "You can't break the chains?" Jervis asked, Alex nodded, and pulled forward, the thick huge chains ripped out of the wall, Alex ripped the cuffs off her wrists and broke one of the chains in half. She coiled part of the chain up then carried it with her, she ran over to Erinn's cell and looked in.

"Alex!" Erinn exclaimed then came to the door, she slipped her hands through the bars and took Alex's, she looked at her sincerely "I was worried about you" Erinn said. Alex's eyes seemed to second the statement, Alex turned to Jervis who slowly shook his head, Alex turned back to Erinn who smiled weakly. "Don't get yourself killed" Erinn smiled then released Alex's hands, Alex followed Jervis to Violet. Alex's long dragon-like tail swung back and forth as she walked, she stopped, Jervis turned to her.

"Alex?" he asked, she quickly ran past him, she came into the room Violet and Angel were in to see Angel on top of Violet thumbs pressed hard against her throat. Saliva ran down the sides of Violet's mouth, her eyes began to roll back, Alex swung the chain hitting Angel in the face. She toppled backwards, looking up as she saw Alex, she let out a scream and ran off, Alex swung the chain once again, it wrapped around Angels feet. Alex pulled on the chain, Angel landed flat on her face, Alex walked over to her and grabbed her by the throat. She picked her up and pinned her against the wall, Alex let out a low growl, Angel stared at her horrified then finally fainted, Alex let her drop to the floor. She turned to see Violet on the floor gasping for breath, she walked over and looked down at Violet who smiled as she tried to catch her breath, her smile quickly faded as she noticed the stitches from the small holes in the hector mask.

"What did they do to you?" Violet asked, she quickly stood up, Jervis walked into the room, Alex removed the mask, Violet froze, Alex's lips had been burned then sewn shut. When her lips healed from the burns the healed together, a tear ran down Violet's cheek, she quickly got up and wrapped her arms around Alex.

"Twas brillig and the slithy toves. Did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves. And the momeraths outgrabe... Beware the Jabberwock my son, the jaws that bite the claws that catch. Beware the Jubjub bird and shun the frumious Bandersnatch... " Andrew said, May looked at him funny.

"That's the Jabberwocky poem..." May said to herself "They let Jabberwocky out?!" May quickly asked terrified, Andrew looked up at her and nodded.

"The doctors had sewn her mouth shut, it will stay that way for awhile..." Andrew said looking at his cards.

"What about the Queen of Hearts?" May asked.

"The Cheshire Cat is keeping her in her cell... But she'll get out..." Andrew said.

"Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum?" May asked.

"No one has any intention on letting them out... They're too reckless" Andrew said moving his cards around.

"So are Violet and Angel" May said.

"Violet makes sure no one who isn't involved gets hurt" Andrew said not looking up at May.


	18. Chapter 17

Here..." Jervis said and handed Violet a spare of her costume, she slipped the shirt on and took what was left of her pants off, a hole was cut in the back of her underwear for her tail. Alex blushed as she watched her friend slip on a new pair of pants, Jervis looked at Alex funny.

"_**OH MY GOD**_!" Andrew fell backwards.

"What?! What is it?!" May quickly got up and asked, Andrew sat up shaking.

"Violet has a tramp stamp!" Andrew was covering his eyes.

"So do I..." May said staring at him.

"Yeah but you're different!" Andrew said, May stared at him then rolled her eyes.

"Why were you staring at Violet's ass?" May asked suspicious.

"I was seeing what Jabberwocky was..." Andrew said "....Violet cuts a hole in her underwear for her tail..." Andrew randomly said.

"_Ok, I don't need to heare this_!" May said quickly.

"Alright! Alright sorry!" Andrew said.

"Look through Ivy's eyes..." May suggested, Andrew nodded.

"That's weird..." he said, his eyes closed.

"What?" May asked, leaning in close.

"She's in the gardens... talking to Batman..."

Angel woke up, her face stung from where the chain hit, a red mark had formed in the shape of the chain, she looked to see Violet talking to Jabberwocky and Jervis sitting down reading, he looked up from his book. "C'mon lets find something and get your mouth open" Violet said and took Jabberwocky's hand, they walked into the other room, Angel slowly sat up.

"You trust her with Jabberwocky?" Angel asked as soon as Violet was out of sight, Jervis looked down at her.

"Of course... They'd never hurt each other" Jervis said.

"Wow you are dense" Angel laughed, Jervis stared at her.

"Here" Violet said and handed Alex a scalpel, Alex walked over to a mirror, she placed the medical tool where her lips once were and pressed down. She cut so perfectly her mouth looked as it had before, with the exception of her bottom lip bleeding.

"Ahh... That feels sooo much better" Alex said "Thank you Violet" Alex turned to Violet who smiled " burned my lips then sewed them together a few months ago" Alex explained, Violet's smile faded. "After about the 4th guard being slaughtered she finally realized the mask wasn't enough... She strapped me to a table. She took out a small piece of metal from the fire, placed it between my lips, and put a clamp around my head so I couldn't open my mouth".

**Several months ago...**

_"The mask won't work, the straight jacket won't work... You've done this to yourself Alex" paced around the room._

_"Sew my lips together then!" Alex laughed._

_"Actually... That was the whole plan" smiled, Alex was forced down onto a table and strapped down by several doctors and guards. Alex struggled, trying to break the straps "Go ahead, those straps are made of wire, they'll sink right through your skin" Leeland said, Alex stopped. Leeland used a metal rod to pick up a small piece of burning iron from the fire, the guards lowered down what looked like a small cage. They placed it around Alex's head, she began heaving, quickly looking around, she began struggling. Alex let out a scream, Leeland shoved the metal into her mouth, the guards quickly tightened the small cage, clamping Alex's mouth shut, she screamed in pain. shaking, struggling, trying to break free, Leeland smiled, tears filled Alex's eyes, she struggled, the wires cut into her skin, but not deep, Alex stopped. Leeland ripped the metal out of her mouth while the clamp was on, tearing her lips, Leeland sewed Alex's mouth up, closing her lips so they may never be opened again. As Leeland finished Alex shook back and forth inside the small cage, the clamp broke, as well as the straps keeping her down, she tore the cage around her head in half. She attacked the guards and doctors, she turned to see Leeland was gone, Alex fell to the floor, she looked up to see Leeland with a needle, everything went black. Alex shut her eyes._

**Now...**

" won't be a problem any longer..." Violet said, Alex looked at her "She's dead... As well as Dr. Young and several other doctors" Violet said bluntly.

"Good riddance... I'm going to go look around... Don't forget about your sister" Alex said as she walked off.

"I'm not letting Erinn out" Violet said, Alex stopped and turned to her.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"With all the chaos here? I've almost been killed 3 times..." Violet said.

"You've almost been killed? How?" Alex asked.

"Batman twice, then Angel..." Violet said.

"I understand Batman but Angel has no reason to harm Erinn..." Alex said.

"Other then to get back at me..." Violet said "Have yourself a look around, just meet up with me later and we'll go see Erinn...".

"Alright..." Alex said then walked off, she noticed Angel hiding in the shadows, she could hear her breathing "Come out you wretch..." Alex said, Angel glared at her.

"Your good... Knowing right where I was" Angel smiled.

"You were breathing as if you were being raped... I suggest you run before I eat you..." Alex growled, Angel shuddered.

"Ha! You think I'm afraid of you?" Angel laughed, trying to sound confident, Alex began swinging her chain in a circular motion close to her body.

"You should be, see I'll tell you what I do... Render them defencless... I don't like to fight for my food... but their struggling warms their blood and awakens my appetite" Alex smiled "Then I go for their jugular, from there to the rest of the neck". Angel began to become queezy "Then I tear them to peices and-" Alex stopped, see noticed Angel shaking violently with fear, Alex smiled. "Don't worry, I generally only eat men" Alex smiled, Angel stared at her "_Generally_..." Alex stopped smiling and looked down at Angel "It's been months since I've eaten, And I'm not picky..." she walked towards Angel. "Oh dear... you'll never do... you're barely together" Alex sighed "Looks like I'll have to fight for my food... Well if thats the case then so be it!" Alex said then walked off.

"What...the...fuck?" Angel asked sitting there, Alex's walk broke into a run as she heard people talking, she stopped to see a guard talking on a cell phone, she smiled.

"Excuse me sir..." Alex said in a seductive voice walking up behind him "Are you busy?" she asked, he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Why no, may I help you?" he asked then turned around he screamed when he saw Alex, she tackled him to the ground, the pressure breaking his rib cage. He screamed as she sunk her teeth into his throat, within minutes the guards were dead and Alex was feasting on his body.

"What happened to your manners? Do you eat like this in front of my sister? I should certainly hope not" Violet walked over to Alex who looked up, her face covered in blood.

"I don't eat in front of Erinn... _**EVER**_" Alex said, she licked her lips.

"Have you even told her you're a cannibal?" Violet asked.

"No..." Alex looked down at what was left of the body "Nor do I have any intention" Alex said.

"Don't you think she'll be upset by you keeping a secret like this from her?" Violet asked.

"Twas brillig in the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe~ All mimsy were the borogves and the momeraths outgrabe!" Jonathan randomly sung, he finally realized what he was doing and stopped. "Damn you Violet!" he snapped "You got that damn tune stuck in my head!" Jonathan sat down, Harley walked into the room.

"Whats wrong Jon?" she asked.

"Oh nothing I just have the first couple lines of the poem Jabberwocky stuck in my head... In song form..." Jonathan sighed.

"Speak'n a' Jabberwocky ya know Vi let er' out?" Harley asked.

"What?! Oh shit..." Jonathan sighed.

"What's wrong wit dat?" Harley asked completely oblivious to the fact Alex was a cannibal and had a temper just as bad as Violet.

"Basically clone Violet, but make the clone a cannibal" Jonathan looked up at Harley.

"Two Vi's?" Harley thought about it for a minute "Too many confusing words... one dictionary for a friend is enough for me!" Harley said, Jonathan couldn't help but crack a smile.

"That's not what I meant... You know how nasty her temper is..." Jonathan stared at Harley.

"Wait, so Jabberwocky has a temper like Vi, and eats people?!" Harley asked, Jon nodded "Oh...well... I have the perfect theme song for her!" Harley smiled.

"And what would that be?" Jonathan asked.

"Ramalama bang bang! She sounds a LOT like the singer" Harley smiled.

"Now that you mention it... alex does indeed sound like Roisin Murphey... And you know what? Violet sounds like P!nk with an english accent!" Jonathan laughed, Harley joined him.

"This used to be a funhouse but now its full of evil clowns!" Harley sung with an english accent, trying to sound like Violet.

"Now Harl, I know you're not making fun of my accent... Are you?" Violet asked walking into the room, they were in the library, Alex came in behind Violet.

"I believe I heard someone mention Ramalama Bang Bang?" Alex asked, Harley stood there frozen "I won't eat you..." Alex rolled her eyes, Harley didn't move.

"She's not moving because you still have blood on your mouth..." Violet sighed.

"Ooops, my apologies..." Alex said then wiped her mouth with her hand.

"You know Ramalama Bang Bang?" Jonathan asked, Alex laughed.

"I know it by heart!" Alex smiled, Jonathan began to play Ramalama Bang Bang on the computer, Alex sung along in perfect harmony with the singer, she sounded exactly like her.

"It seems everyone has gotten into the festivities but us..." Ivy said to her plants "Don't worry my babies... we'll have our fun soon enough..."


	19. Chapter 18

_"Andrew..." _a small girl whispered to herself, her blue bangs falling in front of her face, she brushed them to the side, her hair going down past her lower back. Most people thought Erinn was the youngest inmate being only 20 but they all forgot about Isabella, who was only 13, yet another inmate taller then Violet. Isabella was 5ft, with dark blue hair, light blue eyes, paper white skin, pointed ears like Violet and Erinn, and freckles just below her eyes and across her nose. She stared at Andrew who was STILL playing cards with May, Isabella watched from the doorway.

"Hmmm?" Andrew turned, Isabella took off.

"What's wrong?" May asked looking up from her cards.

"Huh? Oh nothing... thought I sensed someone..." Andrew turned back around. Isabella ran until she came into the room Alex, Jonathan, Violet, and Harley were in, she quickly hid behind a computer desk, Violet turned.

"What's wrong Vi?" Harley asked.

"I smell something..." Violet said, Jonathan immediately sniffed his armpits.

"I do too... Over there..." Alex turned towards the computer desk. Both girls' tails stopped swaying, they walked over to the computer desk, one on each side.

"Well... well what do we have here?" Alex asked looking down at Isabella who was shivering with fear.

"Alex your scaring her... Don't sound as if your going to eat her" Violet rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps I will for her eavesdropping on us" Alex smiled, tears ran down Isabella's cheeks.

"Now look what you've done!" Violet sighed "Go talk to Erinn or something!" Violet said.

"I'll do more then just talk to her" Alex said and walked off to Erinn's cell.

"My apologizes my dear..." Violet said kneeling down to eye level with the quivering young girl "Are you an inmate here?" Violet asked.

Isabella nodded, still frightened

"Really? I've never seen you around" Violet said with a small laugh "Aren't you a little too young to be here?" she asked.

"M-m-my n-name is Izzy" she said quietly still shaking.

"Well hello Izzy, my name is Violet" she reached out to help Isabella up, Isabella quickly shut her eyes, Violet fell backwards, her eyes opened she stared blankly at the ceiling.

"_Vi?!" _Harley exclaimed and ran over to Violet, Jonathan quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't! Just leave her, she'll be fine, all that kid can do is go through her thoughts, if you go over there she'll shut your brain down!" he said, Harley stopped. Violet's hand twitched, Isabella backed up further under the desk.

**Violet's mind**

_"Huh?" Isabella asked looking through Violet's memories, she found memories of abuse, the freak show, coming to Arkham, all depressing memories._

_"Get out of my head you little bitch!" Violet stood there seething with rage, Isabella backed up. _

_"Get out of my head!" Violet screamed again. _

_Isabella began to cry, Violet calmed down, she stared at the blue haired girl, looking her over "What are you?" Violet asked, everything faded into white. _

Violet opened her eyes, Isabella was gone, she pushed herself off the floor, Harley was right there and helped her up "Who was that?" .

"A young girl named Isabella" Jonathan answered, Violet stood up.

"Isn't she too young for Arkham?" Violet asked, Jonathan shook his head.

"There are a couple other children here" Jonathan said, Violet's eyes widened "one of them is my hench boy".

"Who are they?" Violet asked.

"Well the 3 that are here are FearMaker, Arkham Weapon, and Joker II" Jonathan explained.

"And how come I've never heard or seen any of these children before?" Violet asked.

"They're under extreme lockdown for one reason or another, that blue haired girl can shut people's minds down, the other 3 you don't want to meet" Jonathan said.

"You think I wanted to meet her? I have a migraine now!" Violet said "Whatever I'm off to see Erinn".

"Bye Vi!" Harley yelled and waved.

"Erinn?" Violet asked with a smile as she looked into her sister's cell "Erinn?" she asked again, she pushed open the heavy door, the cell was dark and musty. "Erinn?" Violet looked around the empty cell, a light thud was heard, Violet turned.

"_**OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" **_someone screamed then swung a rather large axe, Violet's headless body fell to the floor, Erinn came into the light to see who she had killed "Violet?" Erinn stared in horror at her dead sister. Tears filled her eyes "_Violet?… What have I done? What did I do?" _

Erinn dropped the axe and fell to her knees crying.


	20. Chapter 19

"Erinn?" Violet poked her head in the door to see her sister crying in her sleep on the floor "Wake up Erinn, your having a nightmare," Violet said sweetly.

Erinn continued to cry, Violet kissed her sister "Wake up".

"Huh?" Erinn opened her eyes, she turned to see her sister, she wrapped her arms around her sister and began to cry harder "Oh Violet your alive!" she cried.

Violet wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her close. "But of course, now tell me about your dream" she said sweetly.

Erinn broke down in tears again, Violet shushed her and stroked her fingers through her sisters hair.

"It was no dream, it was a horrible nightmare!" Erinn said.

"About what?" Violet asked.

"You had come into my cell and I killed you" Erinn cried.

Violet sighed. "It's alright Erinn, I'm here, and I'm not going to leave you, _ever" _Violet pulled away, she put her hand under her sisters chin and slowly brought her eyes level with Violet's, she kissed her forehead. "I wont leave you ever, I promise" Violet said, Erinn looked away, Violet wiped a tear away from her sister's cheek with her thumb, she smiled. "Come now, lets find Alexandra" Violet stood up, she helped her sister up then hugged her.

"Violet?" Erinn asked.

"Yes?" Violet asked turning to Erinn.

"Why do you keep me in my cell?" Erinn asked.

"Erinn, I don't mean to lock you away like this but I fear for your safety" Violet said.

"Violet, I'm 20 I can take care of myself" Erinn said.

"You're 19 not 20 yet! I know you can take care of yourself but you're my little sister and I worry about you, what if you were in my place? You'd be dead" Violet said grimly.

"What makes you figure that?" Erinn asked, Violet lowered her head and sighed.

"All tonight, I have been injected with experimental chemicals similar to Bane's, beaten by the Batman 2 or 3 times, and crushed by a bookcase Oh and electrocuted!" Violet said looking up at her sister. "I don't want that to happen to you, I love you too much, and I don't want to lose you" Violet said, tears ran down Erinn's face, she wrapped her arms around her older sister.

"Violet, you're not always going to be able to protect me" Erinn said as she pulled away.

Violet's expression turned grim. "I know, that's why we're going to get your axe" Violet turned "I'll be amazed if I survive the rest of the night".

"So will I" Erinn looked down sadly and mumbled.

"Someone is coming" a voice said in the darkness.

"It's about time" a voice laughed.

"Finally, we will be able to get revenge on the Bat" a third voice said darkly.

"Twas brillig and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe, all mimsy were the borogoves and the mome raths outgrabe" Alexandra smiled.

Batman turned. "Alexandra Walker!" he growled.

"It's Jabber you bastard!" Alexandra snapped with the same tone.

"Or is it Alexandra Jabberwocky?" Batman asked.

Alexandra grinded her teeth, they locked in place, she glared at him as the dark memories twisted up inside her.

"Don't call me that!" Alexandra snapped "You may have been able to take down the Cheshire Cat but now your dealing with the monster of Wonderland!".

"Alexandra go back to your cell, I have no intention of fighting you" Batman said.

"You mean you have no intention of losing, well Batman sorry to disappoint but I'm hungry and you're the only one I see" Alexandra smiled, her teeth and gums stained with blood. She ran at Batman with amazing speed, within seconds she had him pinned to the wall.

Batman head-butted her, it had no effect.

Alexandra sunk her claws into his shoulders then threw him "Fighting Violet may have been easy but unlike her I'm 90% driven by instinct and soon enough Gotham is going to need a new man in spandex to save the day".

"You're sick, Alex." Batman got up.

Alexandra began laughing hysterically. "Sick? I'm _mad_!" She quickly became angry and rammed into Batman,pinned him to the floor with her hand clutched around his neck, she smiled wickedly.

Batman punched her in the face, her head jerked back but came forward again, she smiled as blood from her nose dripped over her vicious looking teeth.

"You're hesitating" Batman choked out.

"Sorry, I have a bad habit of playing with my food, but if you're in a rush" Alexandra opened her mouth, she smiled as a blood covered green tongue hung out, her eyes widened with blood lust.

"Alexandra?" Jervis asked walking into the room.

Alexandra looked up, giving Batman a chance.

He quickly punched her in the face knocking her off then grappled away.

_**"OW! FUCK A DUCK!" **_Alexandra screamed as she held her mouth.

Jervis's eyes widened.

She got up and turned angrily towards him "You _idiot!"._

"I'm sorry but I need your help!" Jervis put his arms up to hide his face, he looked to see Alexandra staring at him her bloody tongue hanging from her mouth.

"Well it better be good, not only did you let Batman get away but you made me bite my tongue!" Alexandra snapped.

"Could it really hurt that bad?" Jervis asked.

"Have you seen my teeth?!" Alexandra bared her teeth "I'm lucky I still have a tongue!" she growled "Now what do you want?".

"My apologies, but I need your assistance, I must release the other inmates" Jervis said.

"So? I thought Croc was already released" Alexandra said.

"Not those inmates" Jervis looked at her seriously.

"I don't know what you're talking about, maybe you should cut back on the hookah" Alexandra said.

"I don't do drugs nor do I smoke or drink!" Jervis snapped "You really don't know about the other inmates, do you?"

Alexandra shook her head. "C'mon, I'm hungry" she said.

Jervis led the way, Alexandra stared at the floor.

_"Alexandra Jabberwocky! Alexandra Jabberwocky!" the children chanted. _

_Tears filled Alexandra's eyes, she had just been released from the hospital and already she was mocked for her monstrous appearance._

_"I'm not the Jabberwocky!" she cried but the children continued to laugh and poke fun at her, she soon became angry._

_"Twas brillig and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe all mimsy were the borogoves and the mome raths outgrabe!" the children laughed. _

_Alexandra tackled one of them._

_"The jaws that bite the claws that catch!" Alexandra smiled wickedly and began tearing the small child to pieces as he screamed in pain, she then turned to the others who stared. She bared her teeth and attacked another, and another. After the 3rd student, the teachers were able to stop her, but she ran. _

_Filled with fear and hatred she ran, she ran home down to the basement where she hid._

_"Alexandra?" her mother turned on the basement light and walked down "Alexandra what's wrong?" her mother walked up to her._

_"They called me a Jabberwocky, and I attacked them" she cried._

_"You _attacked_ them?!" her mother asked._

_"I couldn't help myself."_

_The following weekend they moved to the United States where they wouldn't know Alexandra Walker, or Alexandra Jabberwocky. Only Alex Jabbe,r the Jabberwocky._

"Alexandra" Jervis tapped her once more.

Alex finally looked up and saw a lone doctor, she smiled wickedly completely forgetting what had been bothering her. She quickly slipped behind the doctor and sunk her teeth into his neck.

He screamed in pain then soon fell flat.

Alexandra devoured him within minutes.

"Can we go now?" Jervis asked as Alexandra chewed on the mans severed hand.

She swallowed the hand then nodded.

Jervis stared at what was left of the doctor which was a bloody coat and some bones.

"I don't get it, how can you eat so many people and still stay that skinny?" Violet asked walking into the room with Erinn.

"Fast metabolism, if you were trying to sneak up on us you're losing your touch" Alexandra turned she licked her teeth clean. Erinn smiled.

"Alex!" she hugged Alexandra who smiled and kissed her.

"You wanted me?" Violet asked Jervis who smiled.

"For more things than one, but that can wait, I need your assistance, you see there are other inmates here, children. Monsters at that, the Joker requested me to fetch them" Jervis said.

"Yes, I am aware of there being children here" Violet said "One of them attacked me, but no matter I will help you with anything" Violet smiled seductively and grabbed onto Jervis's coat, she pulled him close.

"Hey none of that! You can do whatever you want with his little whatever on your own time!" Alexandra snapped. Erinn giggled.

"And how would you know, Alexandra? Sleeping with my man, are we?" Violet asked turning to Alexandra as Jervis's face turned red.

"Oh he wishes!" Alexandra snickered.

"Mmmm I'm sure" Violet turned back to Jervis, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Hey, Violet top or bottom?" Alexandra snickered.

"Alex!" Erinn looked up at her angrily "Don't embarrass my sister!".

"It's fine Erinn, and actually bottom, knees bent tail in the air, generally I wear a corset but do occasionally wear a bra and thong" Violet smiled.

Alexandra hid her face. It was hard to tell if it was turning red because she was trying to not laugh or trying to control herself for other reasons, only thing known was Erinn sighed and Violet laughed.

"Can we not talk about this?" Jervis asked.

"Oh relax, it's only Alexandra and my sister" Violet turned to him.

"Your painting a mental picture in the minds of people who wouldn't even think about sleeping with a man," Jervis said.

"Good point, c'mon ladies we got some kids to find!" Violet smiled.

Alexandra looked up and nodded as did Erinn.


	21. Chapter 20

"Someone is coming" A voice in the dark said with a bit of a twisted laugh similar to the Joker's.

"You idiot it's more then one person" a voice responded then became quiet "There's about 4 of them, 2 of them are bare foot".

"How do you know?" the first voice asked rudely.

"Because, Joker sent the Mad Hatter after us and odds are he brought the Wonderland Trio" the second voice argued.

"You mean his squeeze and the lesbians?" the voice laughed again.

"You are such a-!"

"Both of you shut the hell up!" a third voice snapped "Do you know how annoying you two are?! It's like listening to the Joker and Scarecrow arguing".

"Well I AM the Joker II" a twisted voice laughed again, the second voice sighed.

"So, Joker sent Jervis after us… How rather interesting it's a shame Cheshire Murder Cat isn't here, it would be rather interesting for him to meet the female Wonderland feline" the third voice said.

"He'd turn invisible and tease her" the second voice said bluntly.

"Speaking of teasing where is my harlequin of LOVE?" the first voice laughed.

"Your only 15 she's 23 like she would do anything with you! Even if she wasn't infatuated with Joker!" the second voice said.

"I wish you would have told me we were coming to release more inmates sooner so I could have changed" Violet shivered, Jervis took off his coat and put it around her, he then kissed her. "Thank you" she said looking up at him, the tunnel they walked down was pitch black, but the girls could see perfectly, Violet took Jervis's hand before he walked into the wall. Jervis had noticed Violet's hair had already grown back, something odd about the Cheshire's was that if they broke or filed their nails they would grown back within an hour or 2 to a certain length then it's a normal growth rate. Violet's hair had grown to about normal length due to nails and hair being made of the same thing.

"Guard! Come quick! ECN he escaped!" a voice yelled in the dark as a guard neared the cell's of the 3 voices, the guard neared the cell of the one called ECN. The guard unlocked the cell and walked in unaware of the one known as FearMaker's lie. ECN came out from under a desk and tackled the guard to the ground, he strangled the guard until he was dead.

"You owe me ECN" FearMaker said, ECN laughed.

"I owe you nothing Arthur, if anything you owe me" ECN said then ripped the guards chest open and began to devour him.

"Erinn cover your nose, I smell blood" Violet said, Erinn obeyed. Both Violet and Erinn were Cheshire's and where Erinn was the second born she had an uncontrollable lust for blood. They neared the 3 cells, Joker II pressed up against the glass and smiled. "Oh god not another one" Violet said stepping back from the glass, Jervis wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Hat!" Joker II smiled "Is this your plaything? Kinda short" Joker II laughed, Violet glared at him.

"Shut up you idiot" FearMaker snapped "My apologies Violet" he said.

"How do you know my name?" Violet said walking over to his cell.

"Jonathan Crane is my mentor, that and ECN likes to spy on people" FearMaker said looking in the direction of ECN's cell.

"ECN, why does that name sound familiar?" Alexandra said walking towards the open cell, ECN looked up from the heart he had been eating and smiled a bloody smile.

"Hello my dear" he said "Would you be so kind?" he asked showing her his chains.

"Who are you?" Alexandra asked looking at him.

"ECN, now would you be so kind to let the maniac free?" he asked again, Alexandra walked towards him, he stood up. She grabbed onto the chains with both hands and with a swift tug the chains shattered. "Remind me to not get her angry" ECN said with a weak smile looking around Alexandra at Violet and Jervis.

"She isn't the only one you must worry about my dear boy" Violet said looking up with dark eyes, her tail swayed back and forth.

"Violet Lynn Chesh…" ECN said with narrow eyes, he stood up and walked closer to her "I've heard many stories about you, Cheshire".

"Have you now?" Violet asked with a twisted smile.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear little boy, it will get you into trouble" Alexandra said darkly standing behind him.

"Hey, uh remember us?" Joker II asked, Alexandra rolled her eyes and walked over with Erinn to the cells of FearMaker and Joker II. "Thank you!" Joker II said rudely then noticed Alexandra's vest wasn't all the way buttoned and found himself staring at her breasts. Alexandra opened the cell then grabbed Joker II by the shirt and pinned him to the wall "If your going to look at me look me in the eyes you little pervert, and if you even think of looking at Erinn I'll rip you in half". Joker II began laughing, Alexandra glared at him "Do you hear me?!" Joker II began to cough.

"Dang lady! You got some nasty ass breath!" Alexandra dropped him then joined Erinn "Ya know? I think I should change my name to ScareJoy!".

"Why do you say that?" FearMaker asked.

"I dunno, just like it I guess" Joker II shrugged.

"It suits you" FearMaker said, Joker II was now known as ScareJoy, he smiled a big smile at Alexandra who only wanted to break it.

"That psychic brat is back" Violet mumbled as she sensed Izzy's presence, she turned to see Izzy about 10 feet away hiding in the shadows "Get back here you little brat!".

"Eep!" Izzy squeaked then ran, Violet ran after her.

"Wait up!" Erinn said then ran after her sister, Alexandra followed as did ScareJoy, FearMaker, ECN, and Jervis.

"Get back here!" Violet growled running after her on all fours, see where Violet was so short she actually looked like a cat running after a mouse. Before she knew it Izzy had lost her and she looked around, all the plants outside had seemed to have had the life sucked out of them. She looked around to see things withering away "Did she do this?" Violet asked.

"No" a voice responded "I did".


	22. Chapter 21

Who are you?" Violet asked, Alexandra slipped away after noticing a shadow walking towards the Arkham Mansion.

Alexandra opened the heavy door without a problem to see Batman with his back turned to her, she smiled wickedly and crept up closely. Batman turned at the sound of Alexandra's claws tapping against the floor as she walked "Twas brillig" she said darkly then came up behind him. Batman quickly turned to see the face of his attacker, not surprised he jumped back as she slashed her claws at him. Missing by not even an inch she ran at him, claws ready, teeth bared, he quickly grappled away, Alexandra slid to a stop and looked around. "Come out you coward! I promise it wont hurt that much, I'll make sure to rip out your heart and eat that first so you don't last long" she smiled wickedly looking around for Batman. She turned around with caution keeping every sense alert, she quickly turned to see Batman flying at her, it was too late to react. Batman's feet connected with Alexandra's chest and sent her flying back into a bookshelf leaned against the wall "Anyone ever tell you not to hit a woman?" Alexandra growled.

"If your female, I'm Harvey Dent" Batman said sternly, Alexandra growled.

"Shall I prove my gender?" Alexandra asked getting up "Or is that your way of trying to get into a girls pants? If so no wonder you and Angel didn't work out!" Alexandra laughed.

"Angel?" Batman asked, remembering his red headed ex girlfriend.

"Yeah, she's around here somewhere… I'll bring your corpse to her when I'm done… well with what's left of it!" Alexandra laughed wickedly, Batman threw a bat-a-rang at her while she was distracted. Alexandra quickly opened her eyes and caught the bat shaped piece of metal in her hand, she got a small cut from the metal as if a paper cut. She licked the blood off her hand then looked up at Batman "This is supposed to hurt me? Your dealing with someone whose taken down Croc Batman!" Alexandra's eyes narrowed on him. Batman swallowed hard, he knew what was happening, Alexandra's split personality Jabberwocky had awoken.

"Well if it isn't the BATMAN!" Jabberwocky smiled wickedly.

"Jabberwocky… What an unpleasant surprise…" Batman growled.

"Oh please Batman your just jealous because I can get both men and women and you can't even keep a relationship! Oh wait I'm wrong… Angel was your longest relationship, and if I recall you two thought you were like brother and sister. Hmmm how do ya like that? Incest! The perfect romance, too bad that didn't even last!" Jabberwocky laughed uncontrollably.

"I thought you were dead" Batman growled.

"Oh no I'm very much alive and I want revenge! Ras al Ghul was SO close to giving me my own body and you just had to come and kill him you stupid bastard!" Jabberwocky growled.

"Giving you your own body would be worse then an army of Bane" Batman growled, Jabberwocky's eyes lit up and a smiled grew.

"Well then your in luck! Because we found the-".

"Shut up you idiot!" Alexandra snapped.

"Jabberwocky oh please he already knows! Joker used it on Violet!" Jabberwocky laughed.

"I don't care! Shut up! Your so annoying!" Alexandra snapped.

"I'm annoying? How do you think I feel when all I hear is you whining about how you want a baby or how you want to look normal!" Jabberwocky growled. An odd thing about Alexandra and Jabberwocky is they were two different people, one controlled one side of the body and the other controlled the other side if they were fighting for control. Otherwise usually Alexandra was in full control, but Jabberwocky could be if Alexandra was unable to take control back, also they had their own voices. If Alexandra, and Jabberwocky were fighting you could tell who was saying what due to them sounding different. While they were distracted Batman began to sneak away, Jabberwocky and Alexandra immediately stopped "Where did he go?".

"Finally, I got away, the last thing I want is to fight them" Batman sighed.

"And why is that?" a voice asked with a laugh,

"Jabberwocky?" Batman asked turning around to see the scaled woman.

"No, actually Alex" Alexandra smiled then threw herself at Batman, her claws connected with his chest and left a rather large cut. Batman quickly pulled away before she could get him again, Alexandra chased after him, following him into a room with knight's in shining amour lining the walls. Alexandra grabbed the Dark Knight and sunk her teeth into his shoulder, missing his jugular, Batman quickly brought his fist up and punched Alexandra in the face, she stumbled back. As she recovered from the blow Batman jumped at her ignoring the blood gushing from his shoulder. He punched her in the face again, he then looked around for something to defend himself with before the crazed woman tore him in half, he eyes fell on a knights sword. He ran over to the suit of amour and grab the shield and sword, he turned to see Alexandra glaring at him not even a foot away. She slashed at him, he put the shield up but her claws tore through the cheap metal, she growled angrily as she neared him, Batman swallowed hard fearing this would be his last battle. He knew it was him or Alexandra, there was no way they both get out of this fight alive, she let out another loud growl, Batman quickly lunged at her sword in hand.

Alexandra's eyes widened, blood escaped her lips, she looked down as the blade sunk deeper into her stomach. The green scaled woman began to cough up blood, her hands grasped the sword. Batman pulled the blade out quickly, Alexandra stumbled backwards, blood gushed from her mouth and stomach drenching her vest. She looked up at Batman, eyes filled with pain and fear begging for the end, she smiled weakly. "And hast thou'…slain…the…Jabberwock?" blood spurted from her mouth, she fell backwards. Batman tossed the sword aside then walked over to the lifeless woman. He picked her upper body up into his arms as he knelt down then closed the eyes of the once feared Jabberwocky.

20 years ago, Alexandra Elizabeth Walker was transformed into a hideous monster. A demon sent straight from hell, the cannibal Alex Jabber tormented the city of Gotham. A monster driven by incontinence and bloodlust, all the same she was a lost soul trying to make it through the day as we all do. A monstrous appearance, but an angel at heart, Alexandra Elizabeth Walker found the love of Erinn Lillian Chesh. But in life there are no happy endings, Batman slowly got up, and began to walk away.

"So you say your name is Kiki?" Violet asked, the woman nodded.

"Violet, where's Alex?" Erinn asked worried, Violet looked around.

"I believe I saw your friend wander into the Arkham Mansion" Kiki said, Kiki was a beautiful woman with dark hair and bright blue eyes, she looked much like what Alexandra would if not for the chemicals. Violet looked her over a few more times, she noticed several things about Kiki that reminded her of Ivy, Violet ignored this and ran into the mansion with Erinn. Violet and Erinn ran into the mansion and found a large puddle and trail of blood.

"Erinn, go back with Jervis" Violet said, Erinn shook her head.

"No! I want to help find Alex!" Erinn said, Violet placed her fingers in the blood.

"Please Erinn, I don't want you to" Violet said.

"Why not?" Erinn growled, Violet turned to her sadly.

"Because… This is Alexandra's blood" Violet said sadly, tears ran down Erinn cheeks, she broke down crying, Violet got up and hugged her sister.

"I'll find her. I promise" Violet kissed her sister then ran off, Erinn stayed in the room and cried. "Alex!" Violet screamed running through the mansion following the trail of blood "Alexandra!" she screamed.


End file.
